Tergiversate
by Hyou-kun
Summary: Sequel to Liaison . Hueco Mundo is begining to show some unusual movement. How will Ichigo help, considering what happened over six years ago? . No pairings as of yet sorry. There might be though! HIATUS!
1. Chapter 1

Okay, I got enough reviews asking for a sequel, that I'm actually going to write one. This **takes place 5 years after Ichigo ran away to Hueco Mundo**, leaving many shocked people behind him with his decision. Surprisingly enough, only one or two readers seemed to correctly guess where I threw Ichigo at the end of the story; I thought it was kinda obvious. Well, let's hope this turns out at least half as good as "Liaison".

Oh, and there probably won't be that much romance in the story... yet. Depends if I can fit it in here somewhere.  
-starts rummaging through plotline-

Warning: Lots a twists and turns in this story. Possibly more dying of the characters. Most likely there will be OOCs.

Disclaimer: I still don't own Bleach, or its characters.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
"Tergiversate"  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

- - - - - - - - - -  
Chapter 1  
- - - - - - - - - -

The slim crescent moon rose (**A/N**: not the flower... xD) over a high white sand dunes. It was night, once again in the cold desolate realm of the hollow. However, off in the distance was a group of beings, two with broken masks, one without one, and the rest were beastly creatures with the body of something that looked like a monster. Each of the hollows held a different and unique shape, kind of like the concept of a snowflake; while the other three held human forms, each with a sword on their hips.

"Hollows, we have taken you from where you called 'home', and we don't intend on letting you leave. We have a bigger plan, one that involves the defeat of the living. If you choose to side with our worthy cause, you will remain in existence. However..." a human form said and trailed off, his green eyes holding only the appearance of indifference.

"However, if you decide to leave, we won't hesitate to kill you all very slowly. Now pick you pointless excuse for hollows!" a teal haired human form finished. His voice filled with blood-lust and enthusiasm.

There was a mumble from the gathered group of about twenty, each talking to themselves, no one else. The first speaker turned to the second, before reprimanding him.

"Grimmjaw, we didn't come here to slake your blood-lust. Now remain quiet for the rest of this."

"Shut your trap, Ulquoirra. I didn't come back with you to be controlled by you."

"Now Grimmjaw, such language isn't appreciated." said the figure behind both of the remaining Espada.

Grimmjaw growled, and Ulquoirra simply nodded his head. The brown haired man slowly walked over, and stopped infront of his underlings.

"Hollows, your attention!" the man practically yelled, which did in-fact quiet the others. "Join me, and your pain will be gone, your loneliness will vanish, your hunger will dwindle, your pain will leave. I can indeed promise these things which would calm your soul. However, if you refuse to join me, you will not leave here alive."

More mumbling ensued after the leader seemed to get his point across.

"Aizen-sama, there is really no need for you to deal with these urchins." whispered Ulquoirra.

"That's okay. I don't want to end up standing here for days on end like our last gathering. This gets things done quicker."

The green eyed arrancar nodded his head in acknowledgment, while Grimmjaw had sat down, bored. All three of them watched as some hollows backed away from them, some stayed, and the small amount left took a few steps closer.

"Well, it seems none of you are going to run. That makes things easier for us." stated Aizen, more to himself than the crowd he faced. "Ulquoirra, follow from behind. I trust that if any try to run, you'll be able to have them change their minds." He then looked down at his teal-haired subordinate. "Grimmjaw, get off your ass, we're going back."

Aizen started walking away, towards the small part of his palace that hadn't been destroyed over the years. Grimmjaw got up to follow, walking a good 10 feet behind the brown haired man. The hollows came after, some a bit more hesitant than the others; and Ulquoirra bringing up the rear of the party.

- - - - -

Rukia looked up at the sky, the sunset painting the sky a color that reminded her of drying blood, red with a tint of darkness in it. Urahara's roof was her usual sitting place at that time of the day, she didn't know why though. She had left the Kurosaki household soon after Ichigo had vanished off the face of the earth. No one had seen him since his argument with Hitsugaya; his reiatsu, his presence, everything disappeared.

She remembered the conversation that they had had, soon after Ichigo's departure. It wasn't one of her more happier memories.

_Hitsugaya kicked the shoji door open, and stormed into the shop. Urahara followed him, complaining about the young captain's rash act. On the other hand, Rukia had stood were she was, not moving for a few minutes before returning to the shop._

"_I can't believe that fucking idiot! How dare he act that way toward me!"_

"_Hitsugaya-san, if you don't stop, my shop won't last the night."_

_The white-haired captain turned on the owner, Rukia just entering the shop. She ignored the two and climbed up the roof, and gently placed herself down. Hitsugaya's tirade could be heard from her spot, but she continued to ignore them as the sun went down._

A small amount of water started to well up in her eyes. Rukia had missed Ichigo, his obnoxious temper, his hidden kindness, just him in general. Most of the population who knew the "real" Ichigo missed him, but they were able to go on with their lives, as was she.

"Oi, Rukia... dinner!" yelled Kon from the ground.

The short shinigami looked down at the orange haired boy. His body was Ichigo's, Kon resided in it though. The konpaku pill had inhabited Ichigo's body since he had left. He had graduated from the high school, with a lot of tutoring from those who knew who he really was.

The teaching of the stubborn and perverted pill had taken a lot of time and patience for their group of spiritually strong friends to get him passing grades in the class. However, teaching Kon how to act like his host was a whole different matter. It took Kon a great deal of effort to not flirt with the girls, an even larger portion of will to keep him from molesting them in some way.

Ishida and Inoue were inside, sitting at Urahara's table when the pair entered the shop. They were married, had been for about 2 and a half years. Ishida was happy spending his time with his wife, but he was easily disappointed. The perky girl was still head-over-heals with the orange-haired shinigami hybrid. Their marriage wasn't that great, but the others were happy for them; even though their relationship always seemed to be a tense one.

Rukia sat down, next to the amber-haired girl. Kon had taken his usual place, across from both of the females present at the table. Tessai had brought out the food a little earlier, so everyone helped themselves. Jinta was pounding on Ururu's head when she went before him, which caused the normal uproar during dinner.

Most of them ate in silence, each thinking their own thoughts. Urahara was considering putting the two youngest people at the table in separate rooms, in order to spare his poor beaten shop. Kon was wondering how he could seduce either of the older girls into his room for the night, knowing full well he'd probably fail. Rukia was still depressed with the abandonment Ichigo caused, as was Inoue. Both women felt abandoned by the orange-haired boy they had grown to love. Ishida was wondering, once again, if keeping his wife his would be a good idea; when he realized that her heart lied with Ichigo, this idea never left him alone. Tessai was just focused on keeping the table and the things it held up in a reasonably neat fashion.

Chad, on the other hand, wasn't at the table with them. The tallest member of the group was in Mexico. He had moved there about three years ago, because of family issues. Chad hasn't been seen since, even though he does write from time to time.

After dinner, Inoue and Ishida walked home together, while the rest of the unique group stayed at the shop. Rukia went back up to the roof, Kon followed her, and the original 4 residents of the shop stayed inside.

"Why did you follow me, Kon?"

"You've been depressed since Ichigo left, I wanted to make sure you were okay."

It was apparent to many that Kon had mellowed out over the long five years, but he still had his perverted moments, earning him a good kick. The short shinigami couldn't help but smile weakly at the kaizu konpaku.

"Have I been that depressed?"

"Do you need to ask?"

"I guess not..." she trailed off, and looked up. Most of the stars were shining in the deep navy sky, one with a tint of red near the moon. Rukia stared at the tiny looking planet, forgetting that Kon was with her. Mars reminded her of the two people she lost during Kurotsuchi's need for knowledge about vaizards.

Soon after Ichigo left, Yamamoto had gone down the 12th division's throat about how his experiments caused this massive issue. He had forbidden the captain to do any more of this, unless every party is neutral, or willing, to go through with the testing – including the specimen(s). This condition definitely slowed the mad scientist down, and kept him away from the other eight vaizards. The promise also sent a wave of relief throughout the entire Seireitei, and most of Rokongai.

About two hours later, Rukia had fallen asleep on the roof. Kon still sat there, watching the occasional spirit pass, then moving his attention back to the sky. He was thinking about Ichigo, and how once he left, everything seemed to go downhill. Everyone who knew him was saddened by his absence, it was hard on a lot of them. The city just seemed a lot more dull.

Looking over to the sleeping shinigami, he gently smiled, and slowly brought her up on his back. He jumped off the roof, and put her in her bed. Kon turned to leave, but a tiny sound caused him to turn his head. Rukia was crying in her sleep, again; frowning, Kon left the room and locked up the shop.

The mod konpaku went into his room, and closed the door. He sat on his futon, and looked out the window.

"Ichigo... where the hell did you go?"

- - - - -

"_Hey, King. What 'cha doin'?" asked a pale looking teen, wearing a white shihakusho._

_The orange-haired boy opened his left eye, and stared at his counter-part. His frown grew from just his normal one, brows furrowing deeper._

"_I'm trying to sleep, idiot. And stop calling me 'King'."_

"_It's wha' ya ge' fer rulin'."_

"_If I'm going to look at it from your point of view, as 'King'; I'm ordering you to stop calling me that."_

"_Can' do tha'."_

_Ichigo opened both his eyes, which showed clear agitation at the being crouching a few feet from where he was sitting._

"_Call me Ichigo, dammit. It's been over six years, and you know I don't like the damned title you keep calling me."_

"_Hell no, King. I said I ain't callin' ya 'Ichigo', an' I stan' by tha' decision."_

_The shinigami stood up, and started to walk away from the hollow. Kuroji stood up, watching his king walk off. He shook his head._

_'I wish I knew wha's pissin' 'im off so much...' he thought before vanishing._

- - - - -

The orange-haired teen opened his eyes, and looked around. No one was in his house, and he liked it that way. He looked out the window, a sandstorm was gusting its way through his district. Ichigo hated sandstorms, they were just as bad as the rain from where he used to live.

"I wonder what's taking them so long to get their asses back here...?" he asked to no one in general, still looking out the small, thick window.

- - - - -

The two arrancar, former shinigami, and the approximate party of twenty hollows had finally started walking toward Aizen's palace, or the remainder of it. A small figure peeked over a dune, and cracked skull mask on top of his head.

"Ichigo-than will want to know about thith."

The small being slid down the dune, landing on his ass. Two other, much taller figures darted over to him.

"Are you okay Nell?" asked the middle-sized hollow-looking-thing.

"Yeth, Nell'th fine. He thaw thomething important, and needth to tell Ichigo-than. We needth to hurry, or Ichigo-than will be mad at uth." said the tiny arrancar.

The group of three scampered over to their worm pet, and mounted him.

"Bawa, we gotth to go to Ichigo-than."

Bawabawa grumbled a response happily, and slithered away from where they came. Nell was sitting in the front, while Pesshe and Dondochakka behind him a few feet back.

- - - - -

Ulquoirra turned his head, and stopped. He looked at the dune that had just been occupied by Nell. Shaking his head, he felt the group of four leave, and made a mental note to tell Aizen of what he felt.

"Don't stop, trash; or I'll kill you." he stated, noticing that one of the clutch was slacking off their speed.

The hollow quickly went back into the heart of the group, mumbling something inaudible. Ulquoirra made another note to tell Aizen about this hollow, and the possibility of a problem that it could cause.

- - - - -

Ichigo's eyes flickered to his door, and quirked a eyebrow.

'About time...'

The tiny arrancar burst through the door, stumbling over his cloak. His two "brothers" soon followed afterwards.

"Ichigo-than!"

The orange-haired teen looked over at his guests, and stood up. He scratched the back of his neck before facing them.

"What is it Nell? Was it really him?"

"Yeth, you were right, Ichigo-than. Aizen ith thtill alive, and he hath two of the ethpada with him. He'th collecting hollowth for some reathon."

"Did he say anything out of the ordinary?"

"Like what, Ichigo-than?"

"Like a war, other arrancar, anything?" he asked, sounding like he really didn't care too much.

"Well... they wath talking about a big plan, and defeat of the human world."

Ichigo's eyes widened a bit at the mention of his realm of origin.

"Really, now? After all we went through, he's still trying to get a higher seat in his little 'heaven'."

- - - - - - - - - -

Well, that's chapter one; and yes, sorry I didn't release this sooner. Hope it meets everyone's standards. I'm surprised at how some of this seems a bit redundant, but, meh. Everyone's reviews from Liaison contributed to this being released, and I thank you all for the support. I'm gonna gun for about 5 to 7 reviews before chapter 2 will be released.

I also have some pointers I'd like to... well... point out.

(one) I'm not that big of a Ishida/Inoue fan, even though that pairing is in the story (and it is one-sided); actually, I don't really like either of them.

(two.one) The character Nell speaks with a lisp, so most of his "s's" will be typed "th". To find out more about him, read chapters 245 and up.

(two.two) I've been told Nell is a girl by some, and a guy by others. My source seems to be putting Nell down as a boy - from what I can tell at least - so he will be a boy in the story.

(three) There will probably be some Ichigo/Kuroji, but not as much as last time; I apologize for that, cause I really like that pairing too.

(four) There might be some one-side Grimmjaw/Ichigo too, but that has yet to be decided; if I do put it up, it will also be one-sided (Ichigo will want no part of it, considering he's still at a loss at Kuroji's loss of memory).

- - - - -

Oh right, before I forget. For those who are even the slightest bit curious, I'm going to give you the definition of _tergiversate_.

+ "to change repeatedly one's attitude or opinions with respect to a cause, subject, etc."

+ "to turn renegade"

+ "to use evasions or ambiguities"

+ "to change sides"

+ "be deliberately ambiguous or unclear in order to mislead or withhold information"

+ "abandon one's beliefs or allegiances"


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, I got enough back-up to keep the story on its original plot line. I'm going to keep Nell as a male, because I'm too lazy to edit the first chapter. Bear with it, deal with it, or just gender switch her in your brain.

Something got my attention, while going over the reviews for "Liaison". Someone (I will leave it up to you to look) said this:  
"_Its rather mean spirited to force people to review in order to get a sequel."_  
And I would like to shed some light on that. I did that so I'd know if people actually wanted a sequel or not. If I didn't feel that others wanted a sequel, I wouldn't have done this. Actually, I would've done it anyways, I was just curious.

- - - - - - - - - -  
Chapter 2  
- - - - - - - - - -

She pinched her eyes closed tighter, as the sun began to appear through her window. Rukia groaned, and turned away from the brightness, still hoping to sleep a little longer. However, an orange blur was in her almost non-existent vision. The short shinigami opened her eyes all the way, to see Kon sitting a few meters from her bed.

"Kon...?"

"Yeah. You okay Rukia?"

"What do you mean?" she retorted, sitting up in her futon.

"Well, you were moaning and mumbling in your sleep."

Rukia looked down, at her folded hands on her lap. She was embarrassed that she did such things without herself knowing.

"Did I do anything else?"

The orange-haired teen scratched the back of his neck. To tell the truth, she had been crying on and off during her sleep. It was also well into the afternoon when she finally woke up. Everyone had felt nervous about leaving her alone, so Kon volunteered for the job.

"Well? Did I do anything else while I was asleep?" questioned the girl from her spot, sounding a bit on edge.

Kon looked up at her and shook his head.

"No. Nothing else."

She signed gently, and an extremely small smile cracked her features. Rukia hated the feeling of weakness she got when stuff like that happened.

"Thank you Kon. You can leave now; I'll be fine."

The boy quirked a brow before responding.

"You sure?"

"Yes."

The soul substitute got up and left the room. He quietly closed the door, and waited outside.

'I'll wait out here until I know she's okay. Plus, I might get to see something good if I stay.' Kon thought.

- - - - -

The black-haired shinigami looked out of her window for a while, before getting out of her futon. She went to her closet, and took out one of her loose dresses, it was white with pink sakura petals falling in a unique way, from her waist down with black streams of what looked like fire or wild energy flowed along with the petals. Byakuya had gotten it for her for her birthday a couple years back. She smiled at the memory, it was one of the most pleasant moments she could remember with her brother and herself.

_The black-haired captain lifted his present toward his younger sister, and set it near her. He only glanced at her, before turning to leave. Rukia only stared at it, surprised._

"_It's for you. When you go back to the human world, I think you'll enjoy it."_

"_Ni-sama..."_

_Byakuya turned his head a fraction of a degree, and stopped._

"_Thank you."_

_He nodded, and continued on his way._

Her brother was right on the dot. She had loved the dress, for it reminded her of both Byakuya and Ichigo. Rukia assumed it was made for that purpose, or something similar. She knew that Byakuya wouldn't put that design on it as a total fluke.

She looked at her door, sensing that Kon was still lingering around the door. The small shinigami shook her head in mock frustration. Rukia put on the dress, and went to meet him.

- - - - -

"Urahara-san, this is no joking matter. You shouldn't always be so perky." said a blond haired boy.

"Yare, yare. I'd have to say that you are too up-tight about it, Hirako-san."

"You should know by now that there has been a gradual increase in hollow activity. The change wasn't that slow that **you** could have missed it."

"No, you're right, Hirako-san. I have noticed the change, but that doesn't mean anything will happen to the extent of the Arrancar War."

Shinji slammed his fist into the door, his temper getting the better of him.

"Now now. No need to take it out on my door, Hirako-san."

"Urahara-san, I highly suggest you mention this to Soul Society. We don't want to get involved in this if we don't have to."

"You vaizards are too detached. You all need to loosen up a bit. Being this secretive isn't good for inter-species relationships."

"'Inter-species relationships' my ass. Just don't keep it-."

The blond stopped mid-sentence, and glanced toward the door which lead to the living quarters of the shop. Soon after, Kon and Rukia walked in, Rukia two steps infront of Kon.

"Urahara-san, don't forget."

Both of the new entries to the room looked from Urahara to Shinji and repeated the pattern. They had heard the tail end of the conversation when the blond's voice got higher, and madder.

Shinji left the shop, with a 'saddened' owner.

"Now who's going to fix my door...?" he wondered idly, before turning to the two younger ones.

Rukia's eyes widened, and rushed out the door, leaving a confused Kon behind her.

"Ru... Rukia...?" asked the flustered kaizu konpaku.

She turned around just before closing the door, a snide smile on her face.

"Sorry Kon. I just remembered I have to do something."

Rukia quickly shut the door, and walked away form the shop. She didn't really have anything planned for the day, but she did not want to be stuck fixing Urahara's door.

- - - - -

The orange-haired male grumbled as he went to the back of the shop, to get replacements for the door. He felt a bit betrayed by Rukia, but was used to it. This wasn't the first time she dumped things into his bag of responsibility, and he knew it wouldn't be the last.

Kon picked up the wood and paper for the door out of the small shed in the back. He shook his head, and walked back to the front, where the hole was.

- - - - -

Aizen stood on the balcony, over-looking the small training grounds of his palace. Ulquoirra was also watching from a few feet from his master. Both took up the sport of spectating as Grimmjaw supervised the new arrancar and hollows.

"Do you think any will pose as a problem later, Ulquoirra?" asked the brown-haired shinigami, indicating the hollows and Grimmjaw below him.

"Yes, on the way back, the one in the corner," he motioned to the arrancar in the corner of the training grounds, that was trying to be inconspicuous. "Tried to find a way out of the group."

"Really now? It seems to have some half descent power stored in its body."

"That may be true, Aizen-sama; but don't let him be too free."

"I'll decide what is right and wrong, Ulquoirra. Remember that."

"Hai, Aizen-sama."

"Oh, and before I forget. Make sure Grimmjaw doesn't unleash his temper on the recruits. I'd rather wait for them to be killed by the shinigami than him. Don't want them to think to negatively about me yet."

"Hai, Aizen-sama."

Aizen walked away form the training grounds, back into his room. In there were the screens that showed what was happening in Soul Society, the human realm, and Hueco Mundo. He smiled seeing the giant worm hollow, Bawabawa, sleeping outside of Ichigo's hut. The brown-haired shinigami had been aware of the boy's residence in the hollow world for a couple of years. Ulquoirra had picked up on the orange-haired boy's reiatsu during one of their abducting campaigns.

They had followed it, to find a small hut near some far off dunes, where no hollow went anywhere near, not even the ones in their party wanted to go near Ichigo. The group figured it was probably because of the shinigami living there. However, he had taken note that Ichigo seemed to have been there a lot longer then 2 years. It was a day he kept in a special place, so he'd always remember it. If Ichigo was unaware of what he was planning, then using him would be a bit easier.

- - - - -

Grimmjaw clenched his jaw, his temper thinning. The creatures he was forced to babysit were pushing his nerves to a breaking point. His closed fist was shaking, and the other one on his zanpakuto was turning white because of the cut off circulation due to his grip.

"I can't believe I'm stuck doing this crap..." he mumbled to himself.

"Grimmjaw-sama, we have succeeded in ripping off another mask." voiced one of the smaller arrancar.

"Whatever. Just register him, and get on with the next one."

"Hai, Grimmjaw-sama."

"I swear, as soon as this is over, I'm going to take out all my stress on the first shinigami I see."

He also ended up with the memory of Ichigo living in Hueco Mundo floating into his head. The shinigami sleeping on the rounded roof of his home was unnerving to the teal-haired arrancar. Zangetsu was slammed blade down into the roof, telling anyone coming nearby that is they were looking for a fight, they'd probably get their asses handed to them a plater.

Grimmjaw smirked.

'Maybe Aizen'll let me go say "Hi" to him. I still need to pay him back for what he did to me during the war.'

- - - - -

"What are you going to do about Aizen, Ichigo-than?" quirked Nell, who still stood looking at the orange-haired boy.

"I don't know."

"But, Ichigo-than, what about your friendth?"

"What about them?"

"Don't you care what might happen to them?"

"Not really."

"But..."

"Nell, in case you haven't noticed; I ain't a shinigami. I came here to get away from them."

"Nell thought that you were..."

"Does a shinigami have a hole in their gut?!" asked an irritated Ichigo.

"N... No." responded the now startled arrancar.

"Does a shinigami have a mask?!"

"N... n... no..." Nell whimpered, close to tears.

Ichigo sighed, and walked over to the tiny arrancar. He put a hand on his head, and shook the curly-ish hair and hollow mask, which were attached to the smaller one's head. Nell still swayed a little, after Ichigo lifted his head. Crouching down Ichigo gave a rare smirk, that showed one not of malice or sarcasm or sorrow, but some happiness.

"Sorry about that Nell. I just got a little carried away."

"Ich... Ichigo-than!"

Nell jumped at the orange-haired boy and cried into his shoulder. Ichigo put his hand on Nell's head again, looking over at Pesshe and Dondo with a demanding look. Both nodded and got up to leave. Their "boss" usually gave them that look when he was planning of giving Nell an important lecture or instructions; regardless of which was planned by the orange-haired boy, it always ended up being both a lecture and instructions.

- - - - -

"I wonder why Ichigo-san is so interested in Aizen all of a sudden." said Pesshe.

"Who knows. As long as Nell is happy, and we stay on Ichigo-san's good side, we don't have to worry to much, yansa." replied Dondo.

"Sure."

- - - - -

"Nell, I want you to watch Aizen's movements, but be careful doing it. I'm sure he already knows that I'm here, considering I felt his reiatsu a while back."

"You know about Aizen, and that he'th thtill around?!"

"Yeah, that's why I leaked some of my reiatsu a couple years back. Sure enough, he came here with his two arrancar, and some odd number of hollows."

"Then why ith everything thtill calm?! Thouldn't Aizen have tried to kill Ichigo-than?!"

"I guess not. Still, be careful; I might join you later though."

"Really?!" squealed Nell, all starry eyed.

"Yeah, but you probably won't recognize me."

"Huh? How could Nell not recognize you, Ichigo-than?"

"I'll look like a hollow, baka. You think I spent my whole time here doing nothing but staring out the window and sleeping?"

"No. There wath lotth of timeth when you didn't want us to thee you for long timeth..."

"Now you know what I've been doing. Fortunatly, Aizen doesn't know what I look like as a hollow; as far as I know."

"..."

"Now get outta' here, and be secretive about me and your job."

"Hai, Ichigo-than!"

Nell scampered off, and out the door, and Ichigo shook his head. The small arrancar was still so innocent sounding and hyper, even after all these years. Ichigo envied him for that.

- - - - -

Kon looked up from his finished work, which took him a few hours to complete. He smirked, proud that the door looked pretty close to how it was before Shinji lost his temper with Urahara.

Unfortunately, this relief was short lived, as a huge tail slammed down into the front half of the shop. The scowl that Ichigo took pride in was now played upon Kon's face. He worked hard on the door, only to have in turned to splinters soon after.

The konpaku pill looked up at the giant hollow, floating in the air; the sunset giving it an eerie look.

"What the hell was that for?!" yelled Kon, as he jumped into the air and kicked the hollow's mask. Having to act like Ichigo for years rubbed off on his own personality, causing him to act on impulse at times. This was one of those times.

"You can see me," it said, rubbing the spot where Kon had kicked it. "Good, you'll be tastier than I thought."

- - - - - - - - - -

Okay, I think I'll leave y'all on a cliff-hanger; again. I'll try ta get chapter 3 up by Wednesday or Thursday, depends on how much work my teachers push onto me.


	3. Chapter 3

Wow, I have nothing to say before a chapter... weird.

- - - - - - - - - -

Chapter 3

- - - - - - - - - -

Urahara poked his head out from behind the back room. His fan covering his lower face, giving him the usual mysterious look. He looked up at the hollow, and back at Kon.

"Yare, yare; Kon, if you can't fix the door, no need to take it out on my poor shop."

A vein appeared on Kon's forehead; the hollow was snickering above the scene. Kon jabbed a finger in the hollows direction, his arm shaking slightly due to anger.

"I didn't do this! It was him!"

Urahara looked back at the hollow, a smirk appeared behind his fan. Despite the situation, he still enjoyed toying with the kaizu konpaku.

"Now, now. No need to blame your ugly friend up there for your lacking abilities."

Kon's jaw dropped halfway down his body length, and his pointing hand and arm fell to his side. He was staring at the shop owner as if he had sprouted wings and two more heads. The hollow on the other hand, wasn't taking the insult too well.

"You can see me, you damned human?! And you dare mock me?!" it demanded.

Urahara looked up at it once again, and closed his fan. His smirk becoming even bigger.

"Yup. I just enjoy bothering Kon here. Why'd you bust up my shop? I don't think I've done anything to you, have I?"

"Your friend here smelt mighty good. You smell better." the hollow replied.

"That's not really answering my question, hollow." he said in a matter of fact tone, with a little humor buried in there. "Why'd you have to go and destroy my shop?"

"Do I need a reason?" it asked sarcastically.

"Not really, but it'd be appreciated."

"Then I ain't going to give you one."

The hollow jumped at Urahara, only to met with a large bat. Jinta had jumped infront of the shop owner, and smacked the hollow hard in the head. However, the mask remained intact. Urahara looked down at the boy curiously.

"Jinta, didn't think you'd be able to hear this. Where's Tessai and Ururu?"

"Tessai and Ururu are in the storage room; still doing inventory."

"Damned brat." mumbled the hollow, rubbing his head.

"Kisuke-san, can I beat this hollow? It's been boring lately, no one seems to do anything interesting anymore. Even that crack-head Ka'nonji hasn't bothered me recently."

"I guess so." Urahara said, and looked over to Kon. "Kon, start fixing the front please."

"Bu... but... but, it's hollow's fault! Why not make him do it?!"

"Nah, the hollow wouldn't do it. Besides, the hollow isn't staying at my shop until his original host decides to appear again."

"Urahara!" Kon whined.

"I guess I won't be in a position to invited Inoue-san to dinner tonight. And I was so looking forward to having her help in the kitchen."

A glint of possessiveness glowed from behind all of Kon's other emotions; he still had a crush on the brunet girl, her chest was still on the top of his list – even though he had mets others with bigger boobs. He was also aware that, when supervised, Inoue could make a delicious meal.

"Fine," he groaned. "I'll start. Try to keep the hollow away, Jinta."

The boy turned on the konpaku, an evil grin appeared on his face.

"Since when are you in a position to tell me what to do?"

Kon got nervous, his earlier memories of the boy floating back into his mind. He shivered a little at them, they weren't that pleasent.

"Jinta-san... please... try to be... careful." Kon stuttered.

"Heh, you owe me, carrot-top."

"Right." the kaizu konpaku said, in a disappointed and defeated tone. He walked over to the large pile of rubble, and started picking it up, and organizing it into sections. One pile was done neatly, because he could still use these parts. Another pile was of discarded wood, paper, and glass.

The hollow looked down at the tiny red-head, a frown apparent in its tone.

"Who do you think I am? Why are you humans sending a mere child against me? I'd like to make my kills hold some meaning."

A vein appeared on Jinta's head. He jumped up and slammed his bat down on the hollow's head, cracking the mask nicely. Jinta now had a smirk on his face, while the hollow screeched in pain.

"What the fuck?! You damned brat! I'll kill you!" the hollow screamed.

"Tch, yeah right."

They both jumped at eachother, the red-head breaking the mask, and the hollow scratching part of his left bicep and tricep. The hollow began to dissolve, as Jinta landed a few feet form it, his bat now slammed into the ground and his right hand trying to stop the blood flow.

Kon breathed a sigh of relief; one because Jinta had kept his promise, two, the small red-headed menace was still alive. Even after all these years of living with it, he still hated seeing others suffer – except maybe Ichigo. He still had a bone to pick with his 'master' for forcing him to live with his insane father, even though when he had heard of the news, Isshin didn't attack all to often. For that, Kon had been eternally greatful.

- - - - -

Rukia looked up at the clock near her. She had hidden herself in the library, and had been there for over four hours. The black-haired shinigami had been reading about modern culture in magazines, ones that were actually a help to one who wanted to know what she did. After over 7 years of on-off living in the human world, she still hadn't nailed down every aspect to the 21st century living; she also had taken a note that modern culture is constantly changing.

"Ma'am, we will be closing the library in about an hour. We feel the need for you to leave so we can clean up, and close." said a quiet voice behind Rukia.

She turned around, and that sweet fake smile and voice came up. Rukia elegantly got out of her chair, and bowed slightly.

"Of course. Sorry to be a hindrance, you'll be open tomorrow, right?"

The petite woman smiled and nodded. "Of course we will. Our hours are 9am to 5pm, we're closed on Sundays and Mondays though."

Rukia bowed again, in the same fashion. "Thank you."

As the black haired shinigami left, the worker watched her leave. She called out to Rukia, before returning inside.

"Be careful on your way home, ma'am."

The leaving female stopped and turned back to her. She smiled and waved before continuing on her trip to Urahara's.

- - - - -

Kon looked up, and turned his head toward the main street. Rukia was walking toward the shop, looking content. She stopped near Tessai, who was helping the orange-haired boy fix up the shop.

"I didn't know the hole was this big..." she stated, trailing off as she took in the damage.

"Ah, Rukia-san. A hollow decided to stop by, but not to worry, it is gone now."

Rukia went totally slack-jawed, staring at the tall shop assistant.

"A hollow?! If a hollow was here, why didn't my pager go off?!" she demanded.

"Now, now; Kuchiki-san, no need to be so loud so late." Urahara said, finally appearing from the back of his partially destroyed shop.

"Urahara?! Why wasn't I informed?!"

"Please, Kuchiki-san, it was a weak hollow. The only damage it caused was the blow to the front of the shop. Nothing Kon here can't fix."

"Hey!" Kon yelled, however, he went unnoticed.

"And no civilians saw anything?" asked Rukia.

"Not that we know of." answered the shop owner.

"Well, that's good."

- - - - -

Grimmjaw sat on the balcony rail that attached to his room. He was staring out at the vastness of Hueco Mundo, reminiscing. The teal haired arrancar had his body facing the far distant hut that belonged to the orange haired shinigami he loathed with every fiber of his being.

The memories still caught him at awkward times, flooding into his mind. Their last fight was currently occupying his head.

_Ichigo was running through hollows, left and right. Destroying each one within blade length. Grimmjaw had been fortunated enough to land the job of distracting the orange haired threat. He jumped infront of the boy, a grin plastered over his slightly covered face. Ichigo had stopped a few meters away from the teal haired enemy._

"_Get out of my way Grimmjaw!" the boy had screamed._

_A louder scream had then erupted from behind the two, it was Rukia. Aizen had taken a sudden liking to killing the small girl slowly, to make up for the time he couldn't when he still masqueraded in Soul Society._

_Ichigo's eyes widened, and he blindly charged toward her, only to be met with a blade against his._

"_Shinigami, I'm still standing; just in case you failed to realize that."_

"_Dammit!" the boy cursed, and jumped away. "Looks like I have to kick your ass before I go farther."_

"_Nah, I don't think you'll get that far."_

_"We'll see then... bankai!"_

_A large amount of reiatsu circled the orange haired boy, building in intensity. It seemed to consume Ichigo, and then it dissipated. Ichigo stood, his shihakusho changed to the torn robe, and black pants_ (**A/N: **If anyone would like to point out what they are properly called, feel free to let me know)_; and his large clever of a zanpakuto was replaced with a slim, all black nodachi._

"_Tensa Zangetsu." the boy said, before charging at new speeds toward the teal haired arrancar. Grimmjaw raised his sword, and stopped Ichigo's attack._

"_Heh, you don't seem to be giving it your all, boy."_

"_Shut up." the boy grumbled, as he kicked the arrancar square in the chest._

_They both separated for a few seconds to catch their breathes. Grimmjaw had regained his first, and went for Ichigo. He had landed a good blow, about two and a half inches into Ichigo's left collar bone, only to have his blade stopped by the boy grabbing it. Ichigo smirked, and slashed at the arrancar, giving him a wound just as bad as his across the abdomen._

_After that attack, the orange haired boy had to lean on his zanpakuto. His breathing was rasped, and earlier injuries on top of his new one were starting to catch up to him. He looked up at the arrancar, who was watching him with some meager intrest. Ichigo noticed that there was something more behind Grimmjaw's emotions, but couldn't tell what it was._

_He stood up, lifting Zangetsu out of the ground, taking staggering steps closer to the teal haired foe. Ichigo lifted his hand over his face, focusing his reiatsu into it. His hand glowed a light, yet dark red, white liquified 'shards' started to gather around his face, quickly forming his mask. The orange haired boy pulled the mask to the side, revealing golden irises, and black sclera (1). However, the boy's usual frown was still in place, but his eyes held a blood-lust that but Grimmjaw's to shame. _

"_Hehehehe, it's been a while since I've been let out..." the boy giggled, his voice growing higher than usual. A smirk gradually replaced the frown, and Ichigo looked up._

_This new personality of Ichigo's _(2)_ locked eyes with Grimmjaw before vanishing from the arrancar's senses. Before he could register what had happened, the orange haired boy was giggling in his ear, the warm breath sending shivers of shock and fear down the arrancar's back; his black nodachi shoved into the base of his throat._

"_Wha... what the... fuck?!" mumbled Grimmjaw before falling to his knees. He was then introduced to more pain as the hollow half of Ichigo continued to skewer him, just barely 'missing' vital points. "Who... the hell... are you?!" he demanded before his body deemed it necessary to hold his body up on all fours._

_The hollow stopped for second, contemplating an answer. "Well, I guess ya coul' say I'm Ichigo, but I ain't."_

"_What the hell... does that mean?" the teal haired arrancar demand, through gasping breaths._

"_It means, I'm gonna kill ya." the hollow smirk wildly, and forced his blade into his prey's right collar bone, and dragged it into the delicate areas that were supposed to be protected by the rib-cage._

_Grimmjaw collapsed, still conscious; and the hollow crouched near his head. He pulled up the dying arrancar's head by the hair, and examined what he had done._

"_Meh, I guess I didn' do enough damage ta cause ya ta die quickly. Ah well, I'm a generous spirit, I'll let ya enjoy yer last minutes of life; as you die slowly from blood loss."_

"_Fuck you..."_

_Before Grimmjaw could finish, his head was slammed into the concrete, creating a nice sized crack. More blood ran down his head, and the hollow started to laugh, as he turned to Aizen._

Grimmjaw scowled, and shot a cero at no-where in particular. It was low leveled, but it allowed him to vent a little. He turned his attention back towards Ichigo's hut, rage filling his mind, and ideas of revenge flowing with that rage.

- - - - -

Rukia looked out of her window, watching the moon levitate in the sky. She was getting a bad feeling in her stomach, yet it made her some-what excited; and the black haired shinigami didn't know why. However, as much as this feeling made her nervous, she felt something good would come from the pain that may rise in the future.

- - - - -

Ulquoirra turned his attention towards Grimmjaw's cero, a microscopic sign of irritation appeared on his face. Aizen had also felt it, but paid it no heed. They were going over the tape of Jinta and the hollow's fight from earlier. Unbenounced to everyone, they had sent it there, in order to scout their enemies' strength. Both of them were dissappointed at the result, but it didn't seem to have made a big impact on their usual moods.

"Should I go make sure Grimmjaw isn't going on another fit, Aizen-sama?" asked the green eyed arrancar.

"Nah, he's just venting. It's not like he hit anything with that weak cero anyway."

"Hai, Aizen-sama."

- - - - -

Ichigo looked out of his window, sensing a cero that had been released. He scanned the blast, and immediatly recognized the reiatsu.

'Grimmjaw...'

_'Whoever shot that thing off must have anger issues...'_

'Kuroji, not now.'

_'Aw, com' on King. Yer too anti-social fer yer own good.'_

'I don't need to hear that coming from you.'

_'Who shot tha' anyway?'_

'No one important.'

_'King, you and I both know tha' blast wasn' full strength. Tha' means he-'_

Ichigo slammed his fist into the floor, causing cracks to appear in it. The orange haired boy frowned.

'Kuroji, just shut up. I'm not in the mood.'

_'Yer never in a mood fer anythin'.'_

'That's not the point.'

_'Well, you bein' tense like tha' is causin' clouds ta compile.'_

'Never thought I'd hear you say that you hated rain.'

_'I don'. However, the ol' man who shows up occasionally keeps complainin' everytime somethin' like this happens.'_

'Zangetsu-ojii-san?'

_'Ya.'_

'Then you'll just have to suck it up. I'll feel the way I want to.'

_No response._

'Kuroji...?'

_'Ya still haven't answered my question, King.'_

'Huh? What question?'

_'The one I've been askin' fer years, yet you never answer.'_

'And that would be...?'

_'What happened before we moved here? Before you learned kidou?'_

'I ain't gonna tell you, yet.'

_'And why's that?'_

'Because you aren't ready,' Ichigo had to pause in thought. 'And neither am I.'

_'King...'_

'What?'

_'Nothin'.'_

- - - - - - - - - -

Yeah, sorry for this comin' out later than planned. I had an MUN project, and a shit load o' homework on Thursday, when I planned on typin' this. That, and soccer had once again consumed my free time; the school season is startin' up, meanin' Hyou gets less free time. However, your reviews give her incentive to get through her tired moods, and type. (Hyou writes outlines for the chapters in Chemistry, but it's not like she follows them.)

- - - - -

(1) sclera: the white part of the eye, that surrounds the iris

(2) Kuroji has yet to be named yet, ya need ta remember he wasn't named until "Liaison" took place; which is after the Arrancar War.

- - - - -

Read and review, por favor.


	4. Chapter 4

Well, thanks to Thanksgiving break (haha, a pun!), I have a couple more days to procrastinate on my big reports due next Monday. I still don't know when I can update, considering I spend 10 hours at school a day now; but I'll try to get something up every weekend.

- - - - - - - - - -

Chapter 4

- - - - - - - - - -

The small group lifted their heads toward where the cero was released. Dondochakka and Peshe looked at Nell nervously; he was also looking at the starting point of the blast, and then at Ichigo's hut, and back. Their worm pet, made an apprehensive grunt from under them.

"It'th okay, Bawa. Ichigo-than is alright." said Nell, patting the giant worm's head optimistically.

Bawabawa made another unsure grunt, but continued toward Aizen's strong-hold.

- - - - -

Ichigo got up from his chair, which in reality was nothing more than a thin cushion on the ground. The orange haired shinigami hybrid looked over at Zangetsu, lying undisturbed against the wall. He hadn't touched his zanpakuto since he brought it up with him that one time that Aizen was nearby. However, he hadn't officially used it in over half a decade. On another note, he hadn't even talked to Zangetsu in years.

He walked over to Zangetsu, and picked it up gently. Ichigo smirked, and walked out the door of his hut. The orange haired shinigami jumped onto his roof, and unsheathed his zanpakuto. Zangetsu was kept in his shikai form, despite the fact that Ichigo could seal it if he felt like it. He never did, unless he was leaving his vicinity. Having the large clever on his back became a nuisance when trying to be as small as possible.

Zangetsu's blade was dug into the thick roof of Ichigo's house, and the owner sat near it. The orange haired boy focused his reiatsu to an extremely fine point, and Zangetsu slowly came into being outside of the sword.

"I never thought you'd drag me out here."

"Yeah, neither did I."

"Why'd you summon me?"

Ichigo thought for a moment before responding. "I don't know."

Zangetsu looked down at Ichigo, and shook his head. "You're still running."

"Huh?" the orange haired boy responded, looking up.

"Even after all these years, all without contact with others, you still haven't realized that."

"No, I know I'm running."

"Then why do you keep fleeing?"

"I don't know. Maybe I'm afraid." Ichigo said as he leaned his head against his drawn knees.

"Afraid that you'll lose something close to you, afraid of killing another friend, afraid that-"

"I get it!" yelled Ichigo as he stood up, and faced his sword.

Zangetsu narrowed his eyes a little. "Then why do you not try to solve the problem. You can control your reiatsu now, and your hollow is under control. What is there to be afraid of?"

"I'm more than enough of a reason to be fearful!" shouted the orange haired boy.

"You're afraid of yourself then?"

Ichigo was about to vent more kept up anger, but stopped, and lowered his head. "Yes. I don't want to kill another friend, I don't want to deal with what Kurostuchi put me through again, I don't want to put anyone in danger."

"Then why aren't you over at the real world, fighting?"

"I..."

"You can only be afraid for so long. Ichigo, you should go back."

"But-"

The orange haired boy was cut off, by a swift punch to his head. His body was sent a few inches to the old man's left. Ichigo jerked his head in the direction of Zangetsu, his scowl deepening a little. The black haired man turned on his wielder, and lifted him up by his shirt; for the first time since bankai training, Ichigo looked at his zanpakuto with a small amount of fear.

"You're an idiot Ichigo," his voice was rougher than normal, and he sounded like he was trying to keep his temper. "You're afraid of the 'what-if's.' You have the power to make sure those 'what-ifs' don't happen. Now get a hold of yourself!" He threw the boy to the ground, before lifting him back up to his feet. "Start acting like you're old self again, Ichigo; that way, you'll have nothing to fear."

"Ojii-san." mumbled the orange haired hybrid. "Thanks." He smirked, and it was filled with confidence and pride, the two things he needed, but threw away years ago.

Zangetsu smirked as well, before starting to fade. "Remember, Ichigo. Do not run, it will only cause you hardships in the future. That future is now and later, have confidence in your actions, and live a life of no regrets."

Ichigo nodded slightly, his smirk still present. "Right."

- - - - -

Grimmjaw walked down the halls of the practically empty palace. Soon after he blasted the cero, he felt anxious. The teal haired arrancar needed to do something, anything, to occupy his turbulent mind. It was then, that his green eyed comrade appeared before him, his arms loosely crossed over his chest.

"What the hell do you want, Ulquoirra?" Grimmjaw snapped at the seemingly emotionless arrancar.

"Aizen-sama wants to see you. He's in the monitor room," replied Ulquoirra calmly.

"Tch," was the only response that Grimmjaw made, as he stomped off to see why Aizen wanted him.

Ulquoirra shook his head, and continued walking towards the hollow and weaker arrancar barracks. He also had to inform them of Aizen's commands.

- - - - -

Rukia yawned, as she slowly woke up from an uneasy sleep. The black haired shinigami got out of her bed, and changed from her off-white sleeping kimono and into a light blue dress with navy strips lining the bottom. She quietly closed the door to her room, and drifted across the hall, into the dining room of the Urahara Shoten.

The blond owner, Tessai, and Kon were already there. Kon was already eating, while the other two seemed to have been discussing something.

"What's going on, Urahara?" questioned Rukia.

"Oh, nothing," answered the green clad male. Tessai nodded in agreement.

"It better be nothing..." she grumbled to herself, and seated herself across from Kon.

"I'd better tell Jinta and Ururu to hurry, or else they won't get any food," stated the tall shop assistant.

"Hm, that might be for the best, or else Kon will eat everything," continued Urahara.

Rukia rolled her eyes, and Kon remained oblivious to everything but his food.

- - - - -

Grimmjaw stormed through the door; the walls trembled slightly, as the doors hit them with a strong force. The teal haired arrancar bowed to the brown haired ex-shinigami, and knelled respectfully. He may not like his leader, but his power was enough to gain some respect, even if it was severely damaged from his last fight with Ichigo.

"Ah, Grimmjaw. I'd appreciate it if, you'd not slam through my palace. It ruins the walls," said Aizen, a hint of light humored sarcasm in his tone.

"Hai, Aizen-sama," responded the teal haired arrancar. "You wanted to see me, sir?"

"Oh, right. I'm sending a small group of the newly formed arrancar to the human's world. I'd like you to watch them, and only intercede if things are getting seriously out of hand."

"Hai, Aizen-sama," said Grimmjaw, still on his knee.

"Remember, only if things get seriously out of hand, can you join the fighting."

"Uh, Aizen-sama, could you give an example of 'seriously out of hand?'"

"An example? Well, one would be if Kurosaki-kun intervenes. That, however, seems highly unlikely, seeing as how he is living here."

"But, Aizen-sama, I'm sure he knows of our movements-"

"Regardless, the fact that he is living here can only mean two things. One is that he was banished to dwell here, and the other opinion is he came here of his own will for his own reasons. Judging by his past movements that have been recorded during his stay, I don't think that he is in that big of a rush to leave."

"Maybe they found out about that bastard's ability..." whispered Grimmjaw, to himself.

"Well, that may be possible. Especially if he still can't completely control his hollow."

"Some-how, I doubt that, sir."

"Well, I'm still sending you out there with a few other arrancar."

"Hai, Aizen-sama."

"You can leave now, Grimmjaw."

"Hai," the teal haired arrancar said, and quickly left the room.

"Let's hope that can calm him down long enough, and allow Kurosaki-kun to come out of hiding." Aizen murmured at the screens infront of him. He also took note that Ichigo had once again disabled – by disable, he meant destroyed - the camera watching his hut, and sighed. 'Kurosaki-kun is getting on my nerves with this.'

- - - - -

Rukia and Kon left Urahara Shoten a few hours after breakfast, and after Kon got his ass kicked by Jinta for eating so much. They were heading over to Inoue and Ishida's home, just to catch up and spend time together. Urahara also had sent them out to get some ingredients for their dinner that night, so they decided to kill two birds with one stone. The married couple met them outside of their apartment building, and started walking towards the mall. Rukia and Inoue were in the front, chatting, while the two males remained silent in the back.

Inoue and Rukia went around the mall, just looking at things. Kon and Ishida decided to stay at the food court, and wait out this thing they called torture, but their friends called window shopping.

"Any signs of Kurosaki yet, Kon?" asked the black haired Quincy.

"Nah, I haven't seen him in years. No one seems to know where he went either."

"Tch, and usually it's so easy to find him; he's constantly spilling his reiatsu all over the place."

"Yeah, but from what Nee-san told me, Ichigo can control his reiatsu."

"Since when?" Ishida questioned, shocked at the feat Kurosaki had actually accomplished.

"That's what she said Urahara told her. You know that year and a half vanishing trick he pulled before the one he's on now?"

"Yes, I heard from Hitsugaya-san that he probably went to Hueco Mundo."

"I'm still trying to figure out why he'd go to such a shitty place like that."

"Well, if he ever comes back, we'll ask him. Now, you were saying that Kurosaki can mask his reiatsu now?"

"Yeah, Urahara confessed to training him in kidou during his first absence."

"Did he give a reason?"

"He said Ichigo didn't want to be followed; and Ichigo threated him to not tell anyone about it."

"Wow, Urahara-san took a threat to heart, that doesn't sound like him."

"Ah well, that's what I was told, so until we learn anything else, we're stuck believing it."

"And why didn't anyone try to stop him from leaving?"

"Apparently, he said he'd kill anyone who came after him. Nee-san, Hitsugaya-san, and Urahara believed him."

"All this threatening doesn't sound like something Kurosaki would do."

"How would you feel if Soul Society performed a couple of tests on you? You also need to remember that these tests caused Ichigo to change into a hollow, and kill Renji."

"I heard about that; Ichigo seemed really depressed when he found that out, then he disappeared, right?"

"Yeah," Kon stated, and noticed that Rukia and Inoue were heading toward them.

"I hope we didn't take too long, Uyruu-kun, Kon-kun," said Inoue, in her usual perky voice.

"That's okay, Orihime," answered Ishida.

"No, you weren't gone that long, Orihime-nee-san," replied Kon.

"That's good."

The two girls sat down next to Kon and Ishida, all sat in a comfortable, yet uncomfortable silence.

"Well... who's hungry? It's almost one." voiced Inoue nervously, the silence was getting on her nerves, and making her uneasy.

"I'll go, I haven't eaten since breakfast. Not to mention I didn't get much," Rukia voiced, and glared at Kon for a second.

Ishida shook his head, and Kon did the same.

"I'm not hungry, Nee-san; I'll skip."

"You better not eat everyone's food at dinner then, Kon," warned the black haired shinigami.

Kon nodded, a tinge of fear in his eyes. He didn't like Rubia's "learning sessions", as she had called them. These learning sessions involved tying Kon, and tossing him against the wall, while everyone else ate infront of him.

- - - - -

Ulquoirra entered the hollow housing area, his expression as emotionless as always. His presence was gradually noticed, and the more who saw him, the more that stopped, and stood at attention.

"I'm going to be taking some of you with me, to talk to Aizen-sama personally. If any of you decide to decline his wishes, I will kill you," the green eyed arrancar stated simply. "If I call your number, wait outside this building, and I will escort you to Aizen-sama."

The hollows and arrancar waited while their superior called out the numbers of some of their strongest and weakest members. No one could predict who would be called, the order and choice was too random.

"Now that I have all those who are desired, the rest of you be prepared for anything. We will be moving out to conquer the human realm soon."

"How long is soon?!" yelled one of the arrancar, who was in the front row and 3 beings off to the left of the center.

"You will be informed of when we move out, when it is known. Remember your place, trash, or you'll be disposed of," Ulquoirra said.

Everyone in the room could sense the killing intent coming from the green eyed arrancar, and thought it be a good time to make no noise until he left.

Ulquoirra turned and walked out, the ones he called followed him at a respectful distance.

- - - - -

Nell and his brothers watched as Ulquoirra left with some of the arrancar and hollows. They had left Bawabawa behind, in order to not draw attention to themselves, and so far, they had been over looked.

"I wonder what they're going to do with thothe arrancar and hollowth." whispered the small one.

"I'll go ask," offered Peshe.

Nell nodded. "Be careful, pleathe."

"You don't need to tell me, we're in Aizen's strong-hold, how could we have gotten in here without being anything but careful?"

Peshe quietly snuck into the barrack that the green eyed arrancar just left, meshing himself with the rest.

- - - - - - - - - -

GAH! This chapter was so hard to write, and half of it seems redundant! Well, I hope this is okay; if it urks anyone, let me know. I'm hoping that the next chapter will be relatively interesting. I was faced with writer's block with this chapter, I had no idea what to chuck in here, so I typed whatever came to mind. I've got all the later chapters planned out, it's getting to those that is the problem.

Anyways, read and review. I'll try to get chapter 5 up as soon as my schedule permits it.


	5. Chapter 5

Yeah, fully aware that the last chapter was just about as exciting as trying to eat a can of un-opened soup. Heheh, I was kinda stuck inbetween chapters, and felt weird tossin' somethin' in too early. Thanks fer toleratin' that last chapter.

- - - - - - - - - -  
Chapter 5  
- - - - - - - - - -

"Does everyone fully understand what the purpose of this mission is?" questioned Aizen, to the arrancar and hollows present in his throne room.

All of the underlings nodded, in understanding. Grimmjaw stood in the back, bored; he had already been informed and was just waiting for his group to be ready.

"Good. Now, within the next hour, I want all of you to meet back infront of your barrack. Grimmjaw will be leading this first strike; but do not allow his thirst get in the way of our goal. If his orders become faulty, you have my permission to continue with your job, and I will deal with him later," finished Aizen before indicating that everyone leave him alone.

The group of about a dozen left the room, the teal haired arrancar silently fuming from Aizen's earlier comment. Ulquoirra remained behind, always staying with his master, unless told otherwise.

"Aizen-sama, are you sure that sending Grimmjaw is a good idea?"

"Why? You think he'd actually go and kill someone against my wishes?"

"I'm worried his thirst for vengeance will cloud his judgment and cause the mission to fail."

"Not to worry, Ulquoirra. I've already made him aware of the punishments he'll receive is he acts on his own."

- - - - -

"Really? That's why Ulquoirra-sama was here?!" stammered Peshe.

"Yeah, surprised some of us too. Not all of us were prepared to go ta Earth. Ah well, at least we'll finally know what it's like out there after all these years in this damned place," replied an arrancar, casually. "You act like you don't want ta go."

"No," the skinny hollow piped. "I'm just shocked. I really wanted to go."

"Well, your just lucky that Ulquoirra-sama didn't call for you when you were out."

"Yeah, I did get lucky."

"I've never seen you around here before now that I think about it. What barrack were you from, before you got transfered here?"

Peshe was starting to get nervous, he had never expected the arrancar to be this observant. The skinny hollow didn't even know which numbered barrack he was in now.

"Oh, uh, I've always been in this one. I just, kinda, kept to myself a lot; not to comfortable in big groups of people."

"Really? I thought I knew everyone from this barrack."

"Eheheh, well, now you do," Peshe said, nervous laughter coming out now and then.

"Yeah."

The skinny arrancar wandered away from the taller arrancar he had asked for information. He was looking for another way out, knowing that Nell would get worried and come after him if he was gone too long. Fortunately, he found a small hole in the corner of the room, and crawled through it, unseen to his relief.

- - - - -

Ichigo jumped off of his roof, his smirk slowly fading. He had decided to help Nell, before he went near the human realm to see what was going on. The orange haired hybrid went into his house, and prepared himself for his trip. His hollow transforming no longer destroyed his clothes, they just kinda fused with his body, and under his skin.

He grabbed his cloak, which had a large hood on it, looked like a long-sleeved shinigami's captain robe, and shredded in a similar fashion as his bankai robe. It was completely black, as was his whole attire. His socks and 'undershirt' (**A/N:** please, someone let me know what the proper terms are here, I'm a clueless idiot when it comes to terminology) were black as well. No white clothing was worn on his body, other than the bandages he always had wrapped around his abdomen, hiding the hole in his stomach.

The orange haired hybrid lifted his hood, covering his hair, and shadowing his upper face. He focused his reiatsu, and his zanpakuto began to shrink in size. By the time it was done, a short katana, in a black sheath, with a black guard and hilt, was in his hand. Zangetsu's guard was done in a similar fashion to that of Kuchiki Byakuya's, slim metal bars that attached to a 'base', which was connected to the blade (1). The blade was the same silver color as any other zanpakuto, and a long red cloth was tightly tied near each of the ends of the sheath tightly. Ichigo had discarded the red beads that used to hold Zangetsu to his back, and tied the clothe around his waist. The sword fell behind him, a few centimeters above his knee joint. Over the years, Ichigo had gotten used to running and working with his zanpakuto the way it was now.

"Well, I better change on my way there. Lucky I decided to find most of Aizen's cameras a while back," Ichigo mumbled to himself.

He was completely cloaked in black, completely contrasting him to the light colored sand below him. To add to his good mood, the moon was once again rising, laying claim to the sky. Ichigo smirked, and flash stepped away from his home. There was nothing in there worth stealing in his opinion, so he never bothered locking it up; not that he had a lock to begin with, his reiatsu was more than enough of a warning to creatures in passing.

- - - - -

Aizen looked at the group, and Grimmjaw. They were all ready and anxious to leave, the teal haired arrancar was probably the most eager out of the bunch of about a dozen.

"It's good to see you are all ready, and awaiting your chances to return to the humans' world. I hope you all remember each of your individual roles in our first step towards victory. You must also remember that some of you will be working as partners, since some of the targets may be together during our strike," the brown haired ex-shinigami announced. "Grimmjaw, remember your place in this movement. I will not allow screw-ups from you."

The teal haired arrancar bowed his head deeply to Aizen. "Hai, Aizen-sama."

"Good. You may leave now."

Grimmjaw jumped up to the top of the nearby building, and opened the black road that lead to the human world with his zanpakuto. His subordinates quickly followed him, all going through the portal before their leader. The teal haired arrancar scowled a little, before jumping into the darkness as the gash began to close.

"Come Ulquoirra, let's see if the new monitor is working in Kurosaki-kun's district."

"Hai, Aizen-sama."

The odd couple left the lower grounds, and took their time returning to the viewing room.

- - - - -

Peshe quickly, yet cautiously, returned to where Nell and Dondo were waiting for him. He snaked up the surrounding dune, and slid down, landing next to the large hollow and across from the small arrancar.

"Pethe is back," squealed Nell.

"Yeah, and I know what's happening over there."

"What happened, yansa?"

"Well, apparently, Aizen has sent a group to the human world; in order to kill all the humans with a descent amount of reiatsu and the residing shinigami."

"Tha... that'th Aizen'th plan?!"

"Yeah, I'm nervous about Ichigo-san's friends."

"We needth to tell Ichigo-than! Thith is really important!"

The group of three ran quietly through the dunes, to Bawabawa. When they got to the meeting spot, the giant worm slowly lifted itself out from under the sand. It had buried itself in there, to avoid detection.

"Come on, Bawa! We need to go to Ichigo-than. Fast!"

Bawabawa let out a knowing grunt, and wiggled its way back to Ichigo's house.

- - - - -

A few miles away from his home, Ichigo slowed to a rapid walking pace. He held this pace, just in case Nell came back with information. Ichigo knew the path Nell traveled, since it was the one he had showed him. The trail was extremely out of the way, taking it while in a rush wasn't the smartest of choices when heading toward the white palace. However, length alone wasn't its only problem. Hollows found a common liking toward a peculiar space of land on the path, flocking there by the dozens.

The dark veiled hybrid continued walking through the highly packed hollow grounds. To his dismay, one hollow was stupid enough to walk right in front of him, and stare at him. Its confident nature seemed to grow, as it was well past three times bigger than Ichigo.

"What's a tiny little pest doin' out here, were it's dangerous?" it asked, sarcasm and superiority dripping from each word.

"Get out of my way, hollow," the orange haired hybrid said, casually, but warningly.

"My, my, aren't we a cocky little brat."

"I said, 'get out of my way,'" Ichigo's voice rising slightly, and more edge added to his voice.

"Tch, and why would I listen to you? You don't have an aura, and if you do, it's microscopic. I don't think you're in a position to be giving orders."

By now, more hollows began to appear from their lairs, watching in interest. This tiny being was challenging one of the strongest hollows in the area, and he didn't seem to care.

"I'm not in the mood to deal with a shit-head like you, now move," Ichigo said, sounding like he wanted to end the pointless conversation.

"Now why would I do that?"

The large hollow raised its large claws, and slammed it down on Ichigo. A large dust cloud grew from the sand from the impact. Laughing soon began to be heard, and it was coming from the hollow.

"Sorry, I'm failing to see the humor in this situation," a voice said casually, with irritation apparent in the tone.

The hollow's eyes widened, as the cloud of dust began to dissipate. Ichigo's arm was raised, and the hollow's fisted claws were stopped by it.

"Wha... what the hell?!"

"I told you to get out of my way."

"What the hell are you?! How could you block that?! And with your non-existant reiatsu?!"

Ichigo looked up at the hollow's face for the first time, his frown was deeper than normal. His hood falling back slightly, revealing his eyes, but still hiding his hair.

"You're a fucking human soul?! If that's the case, then I'll just eat you!"

The hollow's huge mouth went straight for the cloaked hybrid. Ichigo jumped out of the way, and landed on the hollow's back; just as the fallen soul's mouth went plowing through the sand.

"Like I said, I'm not in the mood for you," Ichigo mumbled.

"What was that?!"

Ichigo raised his left hand, and had his index and middle finger pointing at the back of the hollow's head.

"Byakurai."

A loud explosion sounded, as the reiatsu made contact. Ichigo continued to stand on the hollow, as it disintegrated. He landed gracefully on the ground below him, and looked around, a little curious if anyone else wanted to waste more of his time.

The hollows that were watching had all backed away from the hybrid, all of a sudden, very scared. They watched as their 'guest' fixed his hood, before continuing on his way.

"I think that was a shinigami," one hollow whispered.

"No way. What would a shinigami be doing here?" another one replied.

"Maybe he was banished..." yet another said.

"Nah, did you see what he was wearing? I'm guessing he's with Aizen."

"How'd you figure that out?"

"Did you see his feet? He had black socks, shinigami have white."

"So?"

Ichigo stopped, and walked a bit closer towards the group of about five hollows arguing over what he was. The ones who saw him come up to them, froze on the spot, staring at him; the others turned around, and imitated their 'friends.'

"What'cha talking about?" the orange haired hybrid asked, faking a happy, yet curious tone.

"Uh, nothing," one sputtered.

"Well, that's good. And for future reference, I ain't a shinigami or with that bastard Aizen. I have no wanted attachment to either side of that petty war anymore," Ichigo said, as he walked away.

All the hollows remained quiet after he left, and made sure they couldn't see him before they started talking again.

"I hope I never get on his bad side," one of the more moderate sized hollows murmured. All the others nodded their heads in agreement.

- - - - -

Grimmjaw and the others had gotten out of the garganga as soon as they could, so as to make as little of an announcement of their arrival as possible. The teal haired arrancar turned to his group, and nodded. They all dispersed, all going towards different people.

"Let's begin this game of hide-and-seek," whispered Grimmjaw, as he looked at the city, a big smirk on his face.

- - - - -

Kon shivered a little, while walking with Rukia on the way home from the store. He looked up at the sky, feeling very nervous all of a sudden.

"You okay Kon?" inquired the black haired shinigami.

"I don't know why, but I getting a bad feeling."

"Can you describe it? I've been feeling kinda excited yet fearful these past few days. Maybe they have something in common."

"It feels like we're going to be fighting again, but something good will come out of it."

"Yeah, I've been getting that feeling for a couple of days now."

"How should we take this, Nee-san?"

"I don't know, but we better ask Urahara. I'm pretty sure he'll know something."

"You're probably right."

The couple quickened their pace, and walked towards Urahara Shoten.

- - - - - - - - - -

Ah, a better chapter than the last one. Yes, so far I'm keeping Aizen's plot the same, but as the story porgresses, it'll change. Read and review, please.

(1) I drew a picture of it, but fanfic won't let me put up a url. So, go to photobucket, look for Cougarkun (there is an under-strike after the 'r'); and then follow my unique way of organizing. (Tite Kubo - Bleach - it should be the first one)


	6. Chapter 6

The reason this took so long to was that I had a soccer tournament, which consumed my weekend. Not to mention my computer decided it was a brilliant moment to randomly reboot, as soon as I'm 3/4 done with the chapter. I also had a conference at HTHS; which is going to be labeled as an unimportant memory.

Well, due to school and soccer practically ruling my life at the moment; I haven't had a lot of time to make this chapter. Not to mention I'm having some problems with chapters leading to the ones I have perfectly planned in my squishy piece of meat; aka, my brain.

- - - - - - - - - -  
Chapter 6  
- - - - - - - - - -

Rukia stopped walking, and turned her waist to face the way they came. The black haired shinigami had sensed a highly concentrated dark reiatsu disperse throughout the city, and it made her uneasy. Kon had halted his pace a few steps infront of Rukia, after he realized his companion had stopped.

"Nee-san, what is it?"

The small woman shook her head, and rounded back to Kon, who had a face of concern and curiosity painted on his face, in bright and bold colors. She smiled in the meek way she did, when she felt something big was going to happen; something life changing.

"You know that feeling we were talking about as we left the store?"

"Yeah," Kon replied, nodding his head at the question.

"It's getting stronger. I get the feeling we're being followed."

"Are you sure, nee-san? I don't sense anything out of the ordinary."

"I'm sure. It feels dark, foreboding."

The orange haired boy scratched the back of his head, ruffling his hair even more than it is. He sighed, and put his hand on Rukia's shoulder, his smile plastered on his face. She looked at him with some insecurity, before starting the walk home again. Rukia always felt a microscopic twinge of discomfort every time Kon smiled, it didn't seem to fit the face of the boy who always scowled, and occasionally smirked. His personality definitely wasn't Ichigo's.

- - - - -

Two dark figures slowly shifted their bodies to see properly from their vantage point. Each pair of eyes followed the couple, walking down the nearly deserted street. Both figures had partial human forms, and held beast like qualities in different areas of their bodies. Small mask fragments adorned their heads, one large shard a head. One looked determined, the other, anxious.

"Can we go down, now?" The taller one asked, irritated at the long 15 minute stalking period they had been doing.

"Idiot, have patience. If one of them is on guard, then both are," the smaller one replied, annoyance clear in his low tone.

"We have been waiting for a while, if we wait any longer, they could acquire stronger allies!"

"Hm, you have a point. However, I want you to wait a little longer; I want the girl down there to calm down a bit more."

"What if she doesn't?"

"Then we'll strike in another five minutes. I know where their base is."

"Really-?"

"Shut up, she's relaxing; can't undo that."

- - - - -

Urahara walked out of his shop, and stood on his porch. He watched as people passed the ancient looking shop – compared to the other buildings that surrounded it. The blond haired ex-shinigami spread his senses out, feeling for the bodies of the foreboding reiatsu that seemed to surround the tiny store. Four masses were spread out, circulating the shop. Each body was given a quick glance, and Urahara made a note of how each of their reiatsu felt. A small grin formed, and he walked back into his shop.

- - - - -

Ichigo left the high hollow concentration, using shunpo most of the time. The orange haired hybrid didn't want any more road blocks, so he figured speed would prevent them from coming up. About half an hour later, Ichigo slowed to a walk; the wind started to pick up, one side of the hybrid's clothes clung to his side, as the other flared; his cloak looked like black flames, licking at something that wasn't there. He relaxed a bit when he felt the familiar reiatsu of Nell and his siblings.

- - - - -

The tiny arrancar looked up at the horizon, from the "front seat" of Bawabawa, their giant worm pet. He saw a small blob of black, right where the dunes began to rise and fall in drastic and variable ways; the occasional quartz tree would find a place to grow in these hectic sand hills. Nell knew that the blob he saw wasn't one of those lifeless trees, but a breathing creature; one he, at the moment, couldn't identify. It seemed to be waiting for someone, or something, or them to come by; this scared the small arrancar a little.

"Hey, guyth; I thee thomething."

"What is it, yansa?" Dondochakka asked, Peshe nodding at the question.

"I don't know, I can't thee it properly."

"Should we go near it?"

"Hm... let'th thee what it ith. It could be Ichigo-than."

"What if it's not Ichigo-san?"

"Then we runth."

The two older siblings looked at each other, each held the expression similar to: _oh shit; what the hell is Nell thinking?!_ Peshe and Dondochakka prepared themselves to flee; the larger of the two, ready to grab Nell, just in case; Bawabawa moved closer slowly, nervous as well.

When they got close enough to the figure at the top of the dunes, the tiny arrancar got all starry eyed. He jumped off the giant worm, and ran towards the black clad hybrid.

"Ichigo-than!" he cried, as he jumped at Ichigo's chest. The tiny arrancar clasped onto the orange haired hybrid, snuggling into his chest.

"Hey Nell; didn't think you'd walk up to me like that. I thought that your brothers would've dragged ya around me."

"Ichigo-than, big twouble."

The orange haired hybrid raised an eye brow at this, and looked at the skinny hollow for an answer. Ichigo's expression demanded an answer.

"Well, it seems that Aizen has sent a group of about a dozen to Earth. Grimmjaw included, for supervising; if he does anything else, he'll be punished."

"Why the hell would Aizen do that?"

"Same reason as last time: destroy all the trash that has a descent amount of reiatsu."

Ichigo scratched the back of his head, and sighed. Why was the ex-shinigami being so predictable, it didn't seem normal; especially if you took all of his past movements into consideration.

"Did you find anything else out, Peshe?"

"Sorry, Ichigo-san. If I stayed there any longer than I did, I would've been suspected."

"And you weren't while you were digging around?"

"Fortunately."

"Well, it could've been worse," the orange haired hybrid mumbled to himself, while putting Nell on the ground. "I want you, all of you, to go to the human realm, and tell one of the shinigami or humans you know from last time I broke in here. Let them know what's happening. I'm going to the white palace."

"Wha... wha... WHAT?! You want us, to leave Hueco Mundo, and talk to people who could kill us?!"

"I'm not gonna do that, yansa!"

"Why, Ichigo-than?!"

The hybrid's eyes narrowed at the defiance he was getting, even though he knew it was logical fear from his group. "I know you guys don't want to go, but I can't leave here; yet. Besides, I'm sure if you mention that I sent you, you'll be fine... if you find the right people first."

"But, there are more than just those few shinigami that we know over there! What if they don't listen to us?!"

"Then you'll run. I'm sure one of you guys can bring up the garganta."

Nell jumped up and down. "Nell can thummon the garganta!"

A smirk grew on Ichigo's face, and more than just happiness for Nell's ability glowed in his eyes. Minor flakes of malice, superiority, knowing, and smugness flowed through his eyes; his smirk continued to grow.

"See, Nell can open the garganta, and take you to and from the human world. Where's the problem you mentioned earlier?"

The two older siblings tried to fuse themselves with the pale sands of Hueco Mundo, somehow hoping to avoid the job they were just assigned. It took them a few seconds to realize the dark reiatsu flowing from the orange haired hybrid, and when it hit them, they were trembling violently.

A pale sea green, clawed arm grabbed the skinny hollow, and ripped him from the ground. Ichigo's eyes flared with anger, as well as the threat of death if his order wasn't followed. The black sleeve of the hybrid's now hollow-ized arm blew in the now gentle breeze, where the sleeves ended, the tips of blood red streaks ended; it looked as though the life supporting liquid was trickling down Ichigo's arm.

Peshe was dangling about a foot off the ground, desperately struggling to free himself from the orange haired hybrid's wrath. However, it was very difficult, since he was swaying in the breeze, Ichigo keeping a firm hold on his left horn.

"Ichigo-san, please let go," the skinny hollow asked, fear dripping from every syllable spoken.

"You know how to make me let go," Ichigo replied, his tone cold, and demanding.

"Fi... Fine! We'll go to the human realm!"

The hybrid smiled, dropping his captured companion. "I want you guys to explain everything to them, make everything clear – that means staying there until they are satisfied- and then come back here. Understood?"

All three nodded vigorously, a new found respect for their leader. Dondochakka and Peshe sped behind their small sibling, hoping Nell could provide some protection from Ichigo's fury. It seemed to work, seeing as how the hybrid shook his head, gave them one more warning glance, and surrounded himself in black reiatsu; it seemed to be endless and could suck anything that got too close, into its depths.

The three siblings backed up from the black reiatsu, looking at it as though it would jump out and attack them at any moment. After a few minutes, it dissipated, and a hollow, one that looked similar to something extinct stood where Ichigo once was. A pale teal tail shot out, and picked up Nell, by his hood.

"Nell, I want you to go; now."

The tiny arrancar gulped and nodded; Ichigo's eyes seemed to go right through Nell, as well as Peshe and Dondochakka who shuddered behind their brother. Ichigo gently put Nell down, and pushed him toward his brothers.

"Be careful you guys, especially with Aizen's arrancar hunting in the town."

With that, the pale colored hollow turned and ran off in the direction of Aizen's palace. He ran on all four of his legs - instead of two - since through trial and error, Ichigo found that he could cover more ground this way. His long orange mane flew behind him, as he gave up a quick look to make sure that Nell and his brothers had already left; Ichigo mentally smirked when he couldn't sense their reiatsu.

Ichigo turned his attention back to Aizen, and what he planned on doing to worm information out of the former shinigami.

- - - - -

Rukia stood infront of Kon, as well as her gigai that now contained Pyon. The black haired shinigami knew that Kon was pretty much as wuss when it came to enemies like this, so she had asked him to keep Pyon in check until she could return to her body.

"You sure you can take us both, girlie?" asked the tall arrancar.

"Do not underestimate this woman, Inai; she is capable of shikai," the smaller one cautioned his partner.

"So? We can both use shikai, and the boy behind her seems pretty worthless."

"Hey, I am not worthless!"

"Shut up Kon. I can handle these two."

"Nee... san..."

"Move your ass, Kon!"

"Right! C'mon Pyon!"

Kon grabbed Rukia's gigai, and started to run. Unfortunately, the smaller of the two arrancar now held his ground, a good 2 yards in the direction the kaizu konpaku was headed.

"We can't allow any of you to leave."

"Shit. Pyon, get on my back, we're running."

"Pyon!"

The konpakuto inhabited Rukia literally jumped onto Kon's back, receiving a groan of pain from her ride. Kon didn't waste time though, as he started sprinting away from the current war zone. He fled down the block, before jumping onto a telephone pole, and then to a nearby roof. The orange haired boy continued this path, to the safest place he could think of: the Kurosaki household.

- - - - -

Rukia faced off against Inai, her sealed zanpakuto facing him, in a defensive stance. Her adversary looked down at her, grinning. He gradually closed the space between them, Rukia taking steps back, away from the threat. It was until she was within touching distance, did the black haired shinigami realize she was backed against the smaller arrancar.

'Shit, I can't believe I walked right into this.'

"Listen girl, it's nothing personal. We must kill you, in order for Aizen-sama to claim his true calling."

"And what the fuck is Aizen's 'true calling?'"

"To be the first one to sit in heaven, from that position, Aizen-sama will have ultimate power."

"Like I'm going to let you do that?"

"We don't expect you to," Inai said, as he swung his zanpakuto down at his prey.

- - - - -

The Ishida couple stared down the pair of arrancar, that happen to greet them at their front door. Two female arrancar glared at them, as if that would kill off their targets; the couple acted the same way.

"What the hell do two arrancar want with us?" Uryu asked, trying to shove all his flaring emotion back.

Tsubaki appeared, floating next to Orihime's head, also glaring at the guests.

"We are here under Aizen-sama's orders; to kill all those with a possibility of threatening Aizen-sama's reign and power." The orange eyed arrancar stated.

"Isn't Aizen dead?" Orihime asked, disbelief in her voice.

"Aizen-sama is an un-dying entity; he will live forever, using us to carry out his goals. We owe Aizen-sama that much, at least," answered the green haired arrancar.

"Yes, Aizen-sama has provided us a relief."

"What the hell do you mean by that?!" Uryu all but shouted at the pair of arrancar infront of him.

"It means you die for the continuation of our existence."

The green haired arrancar brought out her zanpakuto; Tsubaki glided infront of the married couple, waiting for his order to strike.

- - - - -

Ichigo continued to run in the direction of Las Noches, his thoughts taking side trips to old memories from the old war.

_'King, you sure this is a good idea?'_

'Shut up.'

_'I mean it. Ya gotta remember, tha' if you die, I die.'_

'Kuroji, I'm well aware of that.'

_'Then why are you goin'? It's not like those shinigami bastards did anything for you.'_

' ... '_  
_

_'King?'_

'If it weren't for "those shinigami bastards", you wouldn't exist.'

_'I know tha'.'_

'Since you live in my mind, I'm surprised you don't know more than this.'

_'Wha' do ya mean by tha'?'_

'You still haven't figured out what I plan on doing during this war, have you?'

_'No, I know wha' yer plannin'; I jus' can't believe yer goin' this far for them.'_

'Neither can I; but...'

_'But...?'_

'I still have a dept to pay; and I'm going to pay it. Once it's paid, I'm cutting all ties with them.'

_'Ya sure yer ready ta do tha'?'_

'I think so.'

_'King, ya visit yer family and friends at least once a year. Yer lonely, and I ain't exactly the company ya seem ta be wantin'. Ya gotta know, it's a pain in the ass when ya get all depressed.'_

Ichigo stopped, the white palace was in view; it was closer than he remembered. The pale teal hollow sighed a bit, partially from exhaustion and partially from relief. He didn't like having to run what seemed like half of Hueco Mundo to get to the place he was going. Slinking down the last dune, Ichigo hid in the darker shadows of Las Noches, waiting for a window of opportunity to show itself. Ichigo didn't even know what sort of opportunity he was looking for.

- - - - - - - - - -

Finally, I have completed chapter 6; sorry it took so long. I put aside my school work to get this out to you guys. I'm not sure when I can find time to update again, seeing as how I have another tournament next weekend; however, I hope to get it out before Christmas (for those of you who don't care about Christmas, that's the 24 and 25 of this month).

**Review please**, it gives me more of a reason to write... other than for emptying my head of "unique" ideas.


	7. Chapter 7

Okay, I've gotten this question tossed at me more than once, and it is something along the lines of: _Is Renji coming back in Tergiversate?_ The answer, is no. Last I checked, when ya kill (or in this case eat) someone, they don't come back. **If** my ending to this story favors it, I **might** write another sequel, where Renji **might** get reincarnated along with other characters I'll probably kill off in this story.

I am sorry for taking so long to get this out. I had another issue of lacking incentive; plus I don't like writing about Rukia (and Orihime), she isn't as easy to write as Ichigo, Renji, hell, even Byakuya is easier than her. There's also the issue of school, finals start in about two days, gotta study fer those – need an A on all of them ta keep my incredibly low 4.07 GPA. Hyou also has conferences to attend, which consume a lot of time for research (my next on is in February, so I should update before then...). That's my excuse for takin' about a month ta update. Gomen.

- - - - - - - - - -  
Chapter 7  
- - - - - - - - - -

Rukia jumped to the side of the blade swung down at her from Inai. The smaller arrancar watched his partner continue his assault on the petite woman. Occasional sparks flew when the blades clashed together, metallic ringing could be heard from down the street by anyone with some reiatsu.

"Sa, you got good reflexes girl!"

"Shut it."

The black haired shinigami jumped out of the way again, landing on the top of a street lamp. Inai looked up at her, a blood thirsty grin on his face. He jumped at her, swinging his blade to her right. Rukia brought her zanpakuto up to block him, the force shifting her to the left a bit. The arrancar continued in his momentum, his right foot flying toward her face.

Rukia was sent flying off the post, smashing into a nearby wall. The arrancar walked over to her coughing and bleeding form, lifting her from the ground by her hair. He was completely oblivious the the change in Rukia's zanpakuto.

"So, bitch... gonna let me kill you now?"

"Fir... st... dance," Rukia murmured under her breath.

"Eh?" Inai inquired, lifting Rukia's body higher off the ground by her throat. "I can't hear ya, shinigami."

"Tsukishiro..."

"What the hell you talkin' about, bitch?"

Rukia kicked Inai in the chest, sending herself out of the circle formed by her zanpakuto. As soon as she got out of the circle, the ice started to grow at a rapid pace. Inai's ankles froze, his thighs, his abdomen, his head, the sky above him. A look of anger and shock held its place on the large arrancar's face; his partner merely raised an eyebrow.

The ice shattered, and Inai slowly dissolved and vanished. Leaning on Sode no Shirayuki, Rukia turned her attention to the smaller arrancar who was watching her.

"I see Inai really wasn't ready for a job like this. Well, this just proves not all of Aizen-sama's servants are decent. Inai underestimated you, I will not."

"I won't let you win."

"Woman, I have yet to meet someone who can say that and live."

"So, do I get to hear the name of the scum who I get the pleasure of killing?"

"You don't need to know it. Plus, what makes you think you can kill me?"

"Because I can't let you leave here alive."

The small arrancar vanished and appeared behind Rukia. Just before his zanpakuto fell on the black haired shinigami, Rukia brought her blade up and blocked the attack.

- - - - -

Kon burst through the Kurosaki door, causing all three occupants of the house/clinic to look at him in shock. Pyon jumped off Kon, and grabbed Isshin and pulled him outside.

"What's going on, Nii-san?" Yuzu asked, surprised at Rukia's mood and actions.

"Uh... nothing. We just need to talk to Dad for a little."

Karin raised her eyebrow at this, Kon started to sweat under her. She walked up to him, and pulled him down so they were at eye level.

"Where's Ichi-nii?"

"Uh... he still isn't here."

"Why?!"

"I don't know how that idiot thinks, so I don't know! I haven't seen him in years..." Kon trailed off, even he missed the orange haired shinigami hybrid.

"If he doesn't come home soon, I'll kick your ass."

She let go of Kon's shirt, and walked back into the kitchen to her juice. Yuzu just shook her head and apologized to Kon (she still thought he was Ichigo), and followed Karin into the kitchen.

- - - - -

"What's going on Kon. You never come here unless you need to," Isshin stated seriously. "I know! You found Ichigo!" His serious tone just fell off a cliff, and he jumped at Kon with a giant embrace ready.

"Kurosaki-san... I haven't found him. Hell, Rukia-nee-san told me to go here." Kon said inbetween hugs.

"Why?"

Kon's eyes widened when his reason for running to the clinic hit his memory. "Rukia is being attacked by arrancar! She isn't strong enough to beat both of them! Help her!" He practically begged the older man for help on his knees.

"Didn't the war end a while ago?"

"Tell that to the arrancar attacking Rukia! Nee-san is in danger! Help her!"

"Alright, one one condition," Isshin stated, a smirk growing on his features.

"What?"

"You need to put more of an effort into finding my son," Isshin grinned, and went back inside. Kon smiled happily, and pulled Pyon back into the house.

- - - - -

"I'll handle the one with glasses, Tsuki," the green haired arrancar said. "He's getting on my nerves."

"Even though you were assigned the female?" The orange eyed arrancar asked. "It makes no difference, as long as both of them are dead."

"Good thing you're so flexible."

"Let's take this elsewhere," Uryuu suggested, pushing up his glasses. "Don't want to destroy the neighborhood."

The couple vanished – Uryuu had grabbed Orihime and used hirenkyaku. Their pursuers close behind, both with their zanpakutos drawn.

They landed in an empty park, since most children and adults were at school or work by now. Before the arrancar landed on their porch, Uryuu was heading out to go to work, and Orihime was in another job interval (she lost another job due to clumsiness, and was looking for another).

Now the group of four stood, each side staring the other down – again. The green haired arrancar facing Uryuu, Orihime facing Tsuki.

"Before I forget, my name is Shiku. I think you people have the privilege to know who killed you," the female arrancar said smugly.

"Manners are wasted on humans, Shiku."

"Whatever."

Tsuki and Shiku both charged at Orihime and Uryuu simultaneously. Orhime's Santen Kesshun appeared before Tsuki, halting her blade from striking. Tsubaki levitated just above her shoulder, waiting for an opportunity.

"You're not bad for a human."

"Thanks," Orihime glanced at the floating pixie and nodded.

"Finally!" Tsubaki groaned, and darted for the orange eyed arrancar. His speed had picked up over the years, as did his power. Unfortunately, Tsuki was faster.

"Bitch," she stated flatly, wiping the blood off of her face from the cut she just received.

- - - - -

Uryuu fired another arrow at Shiku; Shiku dodged another arrow.

"Quincy, if you intend on winning... ya might want to try to hit me!"

". . ."

He fired another arrow, and hit another tree in the small clearing they ended up in. The pattern of hit and miss continued.

'I wonder how long it will take her to realize I'm not really trying to hit her,' the quincy thought as Shiku dodged another arrow.

- - - - -

"Tsubaki!"

The pixie shot at the arrancar again, running through her wrist, and severing it.

"GAHHHHH!" Tsuki screeched, grabbing her bleeding arm. "BITCH!!! That's it! Roar, Mouko!"

Tsuki's arms grew in diameter, and length. Orange fur grew from her elbows down, a long black claw ending each finger. Her eyes became cat-like, fangs grew from her K-9 teeth.

Orihime's eyes grew in size, shock blooming from her face. A small foot to her head brought her focus back.

"Woman, focus! Don't let her ugly new form distract you!" Tsubaki yelled at his wielder.

"Who are you calling ugly?!" Tsuki yelled a few feet away; the yells went ignored.

"You're right, Tsubaki-kun. I need to focus."

"Dammit, don't ignore me!"

Tsuki ran at Orihime, and suddenly got behind her, slashing her in the back. Tsubaki immediately shot at her, slashing her eye and slicing off an ear. The arrancar pulled her arms up to cover her now bleeding eye and ear, her claws adding to the damage on her face. The small pixie was shot one more time, the arrancar's distraction allowing Tsubaki a clear path to her neck from behind.

Within the next few seconds, Tsuki's head went flying a few feet back, blood spurting from the stump of a neck. The body collapsed, as did Orihime from exhaustion and some blood loss. Tsubaki returned to his part of the flower shaped hair pin.

Orihime looked up at the battle going on between her husband and the other arrancar. She could only see parts of it, since a row of trees blocked the full fight.

- - - - -

Uryuu hit another tree, his breathes running short from the amount of reiatsu usage. 'Damn arrancar can't keep still, can she? Well, at least she's starting to tire from the constant use of reiatsu in her feet.'

"C'mon, quincy. I want to see what you can really do!"

Said quincy merely smirked, and focused most of his remaining reiatsu into one more arrow. He closed his eyes, sensing the reiatsu movements, silently predicting Shiku's movements by following her earlier shifts. Uryuu's eyes snapped open, and he unleashed his arrow. It hit its mark, Shiku's head, launching her farther from him, her slowly dissolving body hit a tree. The tree then fell on top of the last parts of her body before she was gone entirely.

"How's that for what I can really do, arrancar?" Uryuu asked the fallen tree sarcatically, before turning towards Orihime.

- - - - -

Rukia coughed up blood, literally pulling herself up by here zanpakuto. The once pure white sword, was now red and sticky from all the blood. Most of the blood covering the battlefield and Sode no Shirayuki was Rukia's. With the large amount of blood watering the street, the black haired shinigami's vision was constantly fading in and out. She was barely conscious when the small arrancar raised his blade for the final blow.

However, the ending strike never came. Looking up for one last time, she saw a tall black haired figure in shinigami garb, his zanpakuto blocking the arrancar's blow.

"You okay, Rukia-chan?" Isshin asked, turning his face to her.

"Uh... yeah..."

Before 30 seconds passed after her answer, her eyes finally gave out; and Rukia slipped into sleep. Isshin chuckled a little, while turning his attention back to the small threat.

"Who are you?" The arrancar asked.

"Kurosaki Isshin."

"Kurosaki? Then, you should know where Kurosaki Ichigo is hiding."

"Nope. My son has eluded the entire Soul Society for over five years."

"Ah, that will makes life harder for me. Aizen-sama wishes for his power."

"What's Sosuke-chan gone and gotten himself into this time? I thought Ichigo killed him."

"Aizen-sama is immortal. No substitute shinigami can beet him."

"Uh, Ichigo isn't a shinigami. He's more of a Vaizard."

"Vaizard? Those things are real?"

"As real as you and me. Now, why were you hurting Rukia-chan?"

"She is to die for Aizen-sama."

"Can't let that happen, boy. Ichigo would kill me if he knew I'd let you do that."

"Che, I'll kill you, then finish off the bitch behind you."

"Let's see you try."

Both swung their swords, both blocking the other's blade. Isshin pumped more reiatsu into his zanpakuto, throwing the small arrancar against the building across the street. Using shunpo, Isshin jumped infront of the arrancar, and brought his blade down.

A metallic ring sounded throughout the street, as Isshin's blade made contact with the arrancar's. Shock waves emitted from the two high powered adversaries, each one differing in power. Rukia's unconscious body was pushed into the nearby office building.

"You're not half bad. What's your name, arrancar?"

"Heh, Omiki (1)."

"How did that fall into place?"

"That was what my human parents called me. Aizen-sama was gracious enough to let me keep it."

"I guess that makes sense."

More flying sparks from colliding blades, and the occasional kidou attack continued to pierce the skies of downtown Karakura. Omiki was starting to get tired. The early fight that Rukia had put up wasn't as easy as he thought it would be, and Isshin was on almost the same level as Aizen himself. However, Omiki knew Aizen could probably defeat the shinigami infront of him.

- - - - -

Aizen looked away from the many screens for the first time in hours, and looked at Ulquoirra, who seemed zoned-out against the wall. However, his still present alertness allowed him to know that his leader's eyes were on him.

"Aizen-sama, do you need something?"

"Hm, yes, actually. We have a guest on the far west outside wall. He's trying to find a way in. Could you greet him for me?"

"Hai, Aizen-sama."

The pale faced arrancar left the room, and headed towards their guest. Aizen returned to watching the mission in the human world and the dinosaur like hollow climbing up to a second story hole in the wall that he classified as a window.

"Hello, Kurosaki-kun..."

- - - - -

Isshin finally got a blow to hit Omiki, which sent the small arrancar into a strip of asphault. He dove down at him, ramming his blade into Omiki's throat, and ripping it up through his head. Blood flowed from the wound, as well as splattering onto Isshin's black robes.

"Poor kid." He turned to Rukia, and his face softened. "Better bring you to Urahara's."

Isshin picked her up bridal style, and flash stepped to the small shop.

- - - - -

"Alright, Ururu, Jinta, Tessai! Each one of you is to pick an arrancar, and have fun with it! No sharing unless necessary, got it?" Urahara said cheerfully from behind his fan.

"Hai!" All three said in unison.

All four walked out of the shop, all four of the arrancar perked and watched their prey. The prey surprised the hunters by one charging at each member of the hunting group. Small battles blossomed on four roof-tops.

Urahara made quick work of his target. The arrancar never realized the shop owner was behind him until his blood gushed out of the three full-body stab wounds. It slowly dissolved, and Urahara focused on the two kids.

Tessai, had a couple of punches thrown at him, and a few thrown back. Within a minute, his giant fist made contact with his opponent's skull, shattering it as if it were crystal. He joined his boss soon after.

Jinta was having a harder time. His opponent had drawn her zanpakuto, and they were going at. Sparks flying when they exchanged blows. The fourth arrancar was sent hurtling at Jinta's foe, both arrancar crashing into a nearby eight story building.

"Hey, that was my fight Ururu!" Jinta yelled, and rubbed his fists into her hair. Ururu's complaining brought the two adults over, and separated them.

Urahara looked down when he felt a familiar reiatsu approach his shop. He waved to him before jumping off the two story shop and house combo, landing a few feet infront of Isshin.

"Ah, Isshin-san. Long time no see."

They both smirked, and exchanged greetings before focusing on Rukia, who was still unconscious in Isshin's arms.

"Could you take care of her, Urahara? I need to get back to my _beautiful_ daughters, before they realize their _wonderful_ Daddy has left!"

"Of course, Isshin-san."

They both laughed a little, before exchanging Rukia.

- - - - -

Rukia lie in a fold-out futon, bandaged, and recovering. Urahara had personally examined her, and had Tessai fix her up. He was sure she'd be fine in a few days, praying that Rukia's cold brother wouldn't pay him a visit when he heard about the attack on the city. Byakuya still didn't like the blond shop keeper, even after their temporary alliance during the war.

- - - - -

Ichigo climbed into Las Noches, and looked around. He was happy to find no one within eye-shot, so he decided to explore until he found Aizen.

Within 15 minutes of wandering, he came into contact with Ulquoirra.

"Hello, Kurosaki-san. Aizen-sama has been waiting for you."

Black and yellow eyes narrowed behind the mask. "How do you know who I am?"

"Please don't insult our intelligence, Kurosaki-san. We have been aware of this form of your's since the war."

"Then I guess there is no need to hide anymore."

He leaked his reiatsu, and his human form took shape. His black cloak hiding his sealed zanpakuto.

"Please come with me, Kurosaki-san."

Ichigo shrugged, and followed the arrancar. "Whatever."

_'Be careful King.'_

'Aa.'

- - - - - - - - - -

HUZZAH! I finally got chapter 7 out, and I made it a little longer too. I feel special. The chapter seems a little choppy to me, so bear with it.

(1): Omiki can mean "sacred wine".

Review por favor!


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys, sorry I haven't been livin' up to the standards of updatin' once a week. My schedule hasn't really permitted me enough free time ta do anything. And don't expect the updates to be as frequent as they used ta be, especially when 2nd semester means courses get harder. Especially when I'm expected ta get all A's by my dad. Not easy when I'm barely pullin' a B- outta my English/ Language Arts class.

However, I'm tryin' really hard ta get this story out to y'all. So have some patience, please. I'm gettin' busier as the year goes on, and I'm sure I'm not the only one. Be nice ta Hyou pwease. Thank you.

- - - - - - - - - -  
Chapter 8  
- - - - - - - - - -

Isshin turned the last corner on the way to his clinic and home. He stopped aburptly, sensing a stir in the sky, an appearing reiastu he could place, but couldn't name.

Glancing to his right, a small black gash was forming, just above the street. An average sized, skinny, ant-headed hollow seemed to be pushed out of the garganta. A large, in both height and weight, followed, looking nervous. Finally, a small child-like arrancar popped out, and landed on his feet. All of them looked nervous, the two larger ones more than the smaller one.

Nell was the first to notice that they were being watched. He also noticed that it was someone he knew, Ichigo's father.

"Itthhin-than!" Nell jumped at the tall black haired shinigami. This action triggered Isshin to do the same.

"Nell-chan!"

Isshin hugged the small arrancar tightly, and Nell was laughing. Pesshe and Dondochakka sighed in relief. They were safe, for now.

- - - - -

Rukia woke with a start, her upper body shotting up perpendicular to her legs. Where was she? How did she get here? Who brought her here? Why? And where the hell was Shirayuki?!

"Ah, I see you are awake, Kuchiki-san."

She turned to the tall dark figure sitting next to the shogi door, in a respectful position.

"Te-Tessai?!"

"Yes, Kuchiki-san?"

"Where am I?"

"You are at the shop, why?"

At that moment, Urahara burst through the door in a dramatic fashion, his fan covering most of his lower face. "I see our 'noble princess' is finally awake! Good morning!"

"Morning?!" Rukia jumped out of her bed, blown away by the time of day it was. "How long was I knocked out?! Who brought me here?!"

"Well, you've been unconscious for about ten hours, so it's about one in the morning." Urahara beamed as if he had revealed the secret to immortality to all the mortals of the world. "And Isshin-san brought you here barely clinging to life. You were lucky to receive my special care." He continued in a humorous tone.

Rukia tossed her pillow at the blond shop keeper, using all her internal strength to keep from beating the shit out of him. That was no menial task, because the urge came in waves, not allowing the anger to wash away.

Everyone's attention was averted when Jinta opened the door, looking irritated. "Urahara, Prickly wants to talk to you."

"'Prickly?''"

Isshin peered into the room, looking serious for a change.

"Aa, Isshin-san. What can I do for you?" Urahara said in his usual, cheerful tone.

"There's someone who wants to see you."

"Who?"

"Actually, everyone should see him. It could be important."

- - - - -

Pesshe and Dondo were shaking in their seats, while Nell examined the tea the was given to them. He had never drank a liquid like this, and was curious as to what it was. Taste-testing all of the tea, in every cup.

"Ano, Nell-san..."

The tiny arrancar looked up from his work, his hand in his mouth, drool flowing like a flooding river during a storm. "Mmmrhf?"

"The tea isn't poisioned or anything, in fact, it's Urahara-san's favorite." Ururu said in her quiet and meek tone.

"Indeed it is." Urahara stated, appearing behind the small girl. Pesshe and Dondo jumped back and tried to melt into the wall; Nell on the other hand, smiled and waved his soaked hand at the shop owner.

"Hi, Kith-than!"

Urahara walked over to Nell, placing his hand on his head before shaking it. Nell laughed, grabbing Urahara's arm with both hands. A glint of disturbance flashed through the shop owner's eyes before anyone saw it, then it was gone.

Nell let go of him, landing on the cushion a few inches under him. The whole group sat around the table, except Dondo and Pesshe.

"C'mon Dondo, Pethe. They'th not gonna hurt uth." Nell said cheerfully.

The pair slowly inched over to the rest of the group, still petrified by all the people who could kill them. Everyone smiled at them in a friendly manner, before turning to Nell for answers.

"Nell-kun, why are you here?" Urahara asked.

"Oh, right. Ichigo-than thent uth. Told all three of uth to come and tellth you guyth thingth."

"What kind of things?" Rukia asked, automatically interested since it involved Ichigo.

"Thingth about Aizen, and hith arrancar. They'th back, and twying to bring backth the war."

All of them – other than Pesshe and Dondo – looked shocked at the mention of Aizen. They were sure that Ichigo had killed him a couple of months before the war officially ended. It was a very bloody day, one none of them would forget anytime soon.

"They're back?! I thought Ichigo killed that bastard!" Rukia yelled, anger and shock intertwining her words.

"They were never gone to begin with, from what Ichigo-than thinkth. Aizen ith creating more forceth to attack the human world."

"We know that much, all the arrancar that were sent aren't in the city anymore. They all seem to have gone back to Hueco Mundo," said Isshin.

"They already came?!" Pesshe screeched, afraid of what Ichigo would do to them if he found out.

"Yeah, didn't do anything too bad, fortunatly. Why?"

"Oh, Ichigo-san is going to mad, yansa," replied Dondo.

"Why would he be mad? You came and told us about Aizen an-"

"We were supposed to be here before Aizen's forces got here. If Ichigo-san finds out, he's gonna hit us." Pesshe said, shaking.

"Now, now. I'm sure Ichigo wouldn't do that." Rukia assured.

"Who are you kidding?! You've known him longer than us, and he hasn't changed!"

"So, he's still the overprotective, depressed boy I raised?" Isshin asked.

"Yeah, except he's more depressed. He won't tell us why."

The mood of the group darkened quickly. Rukia glanced away, pushing old feelings down and under again. She knew why Ichigo was so down, but what surprised her was that he was still sulking over it. Renji would laugh at him if he was still around.

"He'll tell you when he's ready," said Isshin, calmly, with a hint a sadness in his voice. "It's not something he'd toss out in the open. The boy sulks for too long on things like this. Hell, I'm willing to bet he's still sulking about his mother a little." A little sarcasm lacing his last sentence.

"Poor Ichigo-than..." whimpered Nell, tears forming. "He needth to open up more."

"Haha, that he does. By the way, where is Ichigo?" Isshin asked.

"Ichigo-than wen to 'see' Aizen. That'th what he thaid at leatht."

"Why the hell is he doing something so reckless?! I thought he learned his lesson during the war!" Rukia yelled.

"He theemed confident..."

"He's always confident when going to a fight!"

"Oh. Tho... Nell did bad?"

"Nah, no one can stop Ichigo-san when he gets like that." Urahara said.

- - - - -

"Ah, welcome, Kurosaki-kun." The brown haired arrancar leader said.

Ulquoirra bowed, and left the two to their supposed business. He figured that if the orange haired hybrid was there, he was there for a reason only Aizen knew. Blowing it off as unimportant at the moment, he went to check on the new arrancar Grimmjaw should be supervising.

'Hopefully he hasn't killed too many of them.' He thought while walking down the white hall silently.

- - - - -

"So, do what do I owe the pleasure of you coming to visit me?" Aizen asked casually.

"Look, I came to tell you to stop. This little obsession over becoming a inhabitant of heaven ain't going to happen. I really don't care what you do, as long as you don't hurt my family and friends."

"Do I get to go through them if they defy me?"

"No. You hurt any of them, directly or indirectly, I will cut your head off this time. I figured you would have noticed that I let you live last time."

"Ah, yes. Never thanked you for that did I?"

"I'm not _asking_ for thanks. I'm _demanding_ that you stop and live a some-what regular life."

Aizen got out of his chair, turning his back to the wall of screens. Not all of them were projecting images, courtesy of Ichigo destroying the cameras. The former 5th division captain walked toward Ichigo, the fake smile from before the war adorning his face.

"I don't think I will stop."

Ichigo's scowl deepened, his brows creased more, and he held his ground. Aizen continued his closing in on the hybrid, who stubbornly refused to move.

"Kurosaki-kun, why not join me? I know you haven't had any 'outside' contact since you moved here. You seem to hate the shinigami, why not fight them?"

"I may not like them, but I'm not going to fight them. It's not worth my time."

Aizen was starting to get closer to Ichigo, closer than the orange haired hybrid felt comfortable with in this situation. He unconsciously took a step back, fear and hatred trying to show in his features, but not succeeding. His hand started to move back, ready to grab Zangetsu, in order to put distance between him and Aizen.

"Now, now. No need to bring Zangetsu out, is there?"

"Back off." Ichigo said, anger clear in his voice. There was something else in his tone that Aizen could pick out, it was uneasiness. This should be interesting.

He didn't respond to the warning, and continued his trek to Ichigo. The boy was taking steps back now, and they were both aware of that now. Ichigo still held an air of confidence around him, his reiatsu slowly unlocking and surrounding him.

"Why so cautious all of a sudden, Kurosaki-kun?"

Aizen took another step closer to Ichigo, backing him into the cold white wall. He stood about a foot and a half away from the orange haired hybrid, his smile still in place. Ichigo, on the other hand, looked ready to fight or flee depending on how Aizen moved.

"I said 'back off.'"

"That's not nice, Kurosaki-kun."

"You think I care?"

"You were never one for manners, even now."

"Stop talking like you think you know me. You don't."

"Really now? You think I don't know you?"

Ichigo's eyes narrowed, as he slowly brought his reiatsu into his right arm. "What are you talking about?"

"I've been watching you for over two decades now. I knew when you were born, who you were born to, who suggested the killing of you at a young age – which failed, an-"

"What do you mean 'killing me at a young age?'"

"I was the one who had control over the hollows who manipulated Grand Fisher. I'm sure you remember that fat blob of goo. Made you pretty useless when he dug into your memories."

The orange haired hybrid's eyes widened in surprise and rage. Aizen was the reason his mother was dead?! Or was this one of Aizen's games?

"Why should I believe you?"

"Because I was the one who ordered his transformation into an arrancar - even if he was incomplete. Then your dad had to go and kill him."

This caused Ichigo to snap, he knew the was over a fifty percent chance Aizen was lying, but his words were getting to him. His arm glowed a dark purple before becoming completely black. When it receeded, his arm was that of a hollow, pale green with red gashes. Ichigo jumped at Aizen, drawing blood from him.

"Shut up. What you're saying is a load of bull, and your idea of getting into my head is shit. I'll kill you before it gets to that."

"Haha," Aizen laughed lightly. 'I'm already inside his head.'

"What's funny?!"

_'King, he's in yer head. Calm down.'_

'Fuck.'

_'Breath, King.'_

'Shut up.'

_'Breath, dammit! I don' wanna die because you were stupid enough ta le' 'im get inta yer head!'_

"Having a nice conversation with your hollow? Or should I call him Kuroji?"

"Damn you..." Ichigo could feel his temper raising, which he knew wasn't a good thing in this situation. He couldn't help it, Aizen always had a way to piss him off, and he hated that fact.

**_'Calm down, Ichigo!' _**Kuroji yelled in a tone that demanded respect, and laced with anger. He also sounded a little like the Kuroji of the war, digging up old memories for his partner and host.

The command startled Ichigo, giving Aizen enough time to get behind him using shunpo. Ichigo turned his head, eyes wide and mentally cursing himself for letting his guard down.

"Bakudo: 99..."

'Shit!'

"Bakenokawa."

A beam of almost clear light hit Ichigo square in his just turned head. He was sent flying into the white walls, giving them splatters of red. Blood trickled out of his mouth and scalp.

- - - - - - - - - -

Not much to say about this chapter. Sorry it took so long to get out.

Review please!


	9. Chapter 9

I can already tell, this will be longer than "Liaison." The plot twists haven't even hit their peak yet. That's good to know... (/ramblingstoself)

- - - - - - - - - -  
Chapter 9  
- - - - - - - - - -

Ichigo pulled himself out of the small crater that used to be a wall. Drops of blood fell to the ground, making small splashes on his hand and the floor. His arm was back to normal, the shock of the impact causing his hollow arm to fade away.

"What the hell was that? I've never heard of that spell."

A small noise, one that sounded like a suppressed laugh, came from Aizen. "I don't expect you to have heard of it. I created it a few years back, soon after the war was declared won for Seireitei."

"That thing's bite isn't deep; plus it's a bakudo spell. What does it do?"

"That is for you to find out. Don't worry, it's nothing major."

"Don't give me that crap! That spell was a level 99, there has to be something major about it!"

"I believe you are jumping to conclusions, Kurosaki-kun."

Ichigo growled, pulling Zangetsu from its black sheath. The steal blade seemed to glow a slight tinge of black, giving it a dangerous aura.

Smirking, Aizen pulled out his zanpakuto. This action causing Ichigo to take a more defensive stance; he knew that he was probably going to use his illusions on him. It wouldn't be the first, wouldn't be the last. Aizen had put Ichigo on the list of those he could hypnotize near the midsection of the war, and had constantly put the boy on his death bed with each chance he got. Now was no different.

He vanished an instant after his zanpakuto was drawn. Aizen appeared to the left of the orange haired hybrid, and one and a half steps back. His zanpakuto swinging for Ichigo's midsection.

Blood flew from the huge gash in Ichigo's side, a look of shock plastered on his face. His own zanpakuto now pointing at Aizen's back, the after image from his movement finally gone. A smirk that matched Aizen's in smug-ness on his face.

"I know you can do better than that, Aizen-_chan_." He said with sweet sarcasm, happy to see the brown haired man getting a little serious.

Aizen's eyes narrowed, his smirk flattening slightly. "You shouldn't be so confident, Kurosaki-kun."

Ichigo felt a sweep of wind, and he jumped away. A small cut on his shoulder, trickling fresh blood down his arm.

_'King, le' me try. I haven' been affected by 'is zanpakuto. I can hit 'im.'_

'Not yet, Kuroji.'

_'Then pay more attention. Ya can do way better than this.'_

'I know. I want to see more though.'

Aizen swung his zanpakuto again, bringing out more of Ichigo's blood. Each blow that was landed on the orange haired hybrid was small, and irritating. However, none of them would affect Ichigo in his fight.

"Tch."

"What's wrong, Kurosaki-kun? You wanted me to do better, right?"

"I guess so."

Another slice. "Why aren't you going all out? You did last time."

"Since when have I had to do that with you?" A dodge.

"You should; or I'll kill you, Kurosaki-kun." A swing and miss.

A landing blow, giving Aizen a stain of red on his collar. "Like you did last time?"

"I was holding back."

They both stopped, and starred at each other. Small beads of sweat slowly appearing on their cut up and bare skin. Both zanpakuto had trace amounts of blood on them, from both their wielder and enemy. The once white room was speckled in blood.

- - - - -

"What do you mean we can't go back?! Ichigo-san said as soon as you all understand the situation, we can leave!" Pesshe screeched.

"With Aizen coming back for another round, we don't want to put you three at risk." Urahara said mildly, his fan open and covering his face.

"Where will we live then, yanza?!" Dondochakka questioned nervously.

"Simple, each of you will go with a different shinigami or human."

"Can Nell goeth with Kurothaki-than?!" Nell asked in an excited tone.

"Oh, if only my son was as kind as you, Nell-chan!" Isshin cried, as he took the small arrancar into his arms in a tight hug.

"Nell, can't breath... Kurothaki-than..."

"Huh?" Isshin looked down, noticing Nell trying to intake oxygen. "Oh, sorry, Nell-chan."

"Well then, how about Pesshe goes with Orihime and Ishida-san? I'll call them to see if they're interested in taking you."

Pesshe nodded in agreement, remembering the kindness of the brunet haired human girl. His memories of the black haired quincy were a little different though. Ishida hadn't been the most friendly of people to the ant-like hollow. However, he figured that Orihime's hospitality would be enough to over-look the quincy's cold-shoulder.

"What about me, yanza?"

"You..." Urahara trailed off, thinking. "You can stay here with me!"

Dondochakka looked very nervous all of a sudden, but he concluded he'd be safe at the shop. He couldn't help getting the feeling, he would have to do something in exchange for the roof over his head in some way he wouldn't like.

"O-... okay... yanza..."

"Now then, has everything been settled?" Isshin asked, looking proud for no particular reason.

"Yes; I'll the call the Ishidas. They should know in advance before Pesshe is tossed onto their door step."

"'Tossed?!'"

"I'll get to that immediately."

Isshin turned to Nell, who was trying not to giggle at Pesshe's predicament. "Come, Nell-chan! I shall whisk you away to a land of fatherly love!" He grabbed the small arrancar, and bound out of the small shop.

Rukia, Kon, Jinta, and Ururu merely shook their heads at that. They turned their attention to Urahara, who was dialing the Ishida couple's number.

"Hello? Oh, hi Ishida-san!"

"_What do you want, Urahara-san?"_

"My, you never change. Always right to the point." Urahara teased.

"_What is it?!"_

"Oh, right. Let's see..."

"_Urahara... -san..."_ Ishida seemed to be trying his hardest to contain his temper.

"Ah, yes. The reason I called you was to let you know that Pesshe will be staying with you for a while."

"_Why the hell is Pesshe here?!"_

"It appears that our brilliant magician, Kurosaki-san, has sent him."

"_'Brilliant'... what?"_

"I'd figure you'd get the joke. Remember the little fact that Kurosaki-san pulled a vanishing act on us for over five years? Turns out he's been in Hueco Mundo."

". . ."

"Ishida-san?"

"Wh-"

"Well, it seems like you're happy to take in Pesshe! I'll send him out right now. Be nice to him, okay? Poor kid is terrified to be here." Urahara hung the phone up before Ishida could get a word in.

"Is... is it okay... that I stay there?" Pesshe asked.

"Of course it is. Rukia, could you escort him to Orihime-san's house?"

"Sure..."

Rukia grabbed the trembling hollow, and pulled him out of the shop.

- - - - -

Ichigo's feet hit the wall, the shock going through his whole body. A small wince, and he pushed himself back at Aizen. Their swords colliding yet again, the metallic ring flowing through the room and down the hall some ways.

"Why don't you open up Zangetsu, Kurosaki-san?"

It was true, Ichigo hadn't taken Zangetsu out of his sealed state. This decision was resulting in the orange haired hybrid taking most of the hits given in the fight. Unfortunately, his stubbornness still remained after the years; his pride was the same as all those years back as well. However, Ichigo knew he was at a point where he had to unseal Zangetsu, or his injuries would get worse.

"Fine, I'll bring out Zangetsu. Just to make you happy."

Aizen smirked, and charged at Ichigo. Ichigo used shunpo, and appeared at the other end of the room.

"Satsu (1), Zangetsu."

The slim, silver blade glowed a dark, almost black red. It morphed into its shikai form, a giant knife-like cleaver. Its long ribbon cloth gradually falling to the ground, trembling slightly from Ichigo's reiatsu.

"You were easy to draw out."

"Huh?"

Aizen suddenly landed next to Ichigo, his blade sinking into his abdomen. Ichigo looked shocked, and this time, it was real. Kyouka Suigetsu was about four inches in Ichigo's stomach area, just above the liver. Blood was already starting to leak out of the wound, dripping onto Zangetsu and the ground; trailing to the hilt of Kyouka Suigetsu, and falling to the floor.

The brown haired arrancar leader, took some steps away, releasing his zanpakuto from Ichigo. Ichigo's blood splattered in untidy blotches on the floor. His hand going immediately to the gaping hole that used to be flesh.

Another blow to his back was landed, Aizen taking a step back to admire his handy work. He also felt something out of the ordinary half way through the slash to the orange haired hybrid's back. This had him watching Ichigo very closely, as the boy's shirt fell.

Ichigo's shirt fell to his waist, stiffening black cloth no longer covering his torso. His bandages, the were used to hide the hole in his stomach was barely clinging to his sticky and moist skin.

"Fuck..."

"What's wrong, Kurosaki-kun? I know you've had worse than this." Aizen said, some amusement in his voice.

Ichigo was holding his stomach, hoping to hide the hole in his gut from the brown haired man from seeing it. He wasn't doing to good a job, since he had to raise his hand to block another strike from Aizen.

The bandages sagged under the nature pressure of gravity, revealing a small crescent of the hole. Ichigo focused on getting away from Aizen's blade before anything else. Unfortunately, his opponent was still very keen.

"What's wrong with your stomach, Kurosaki-kun?" Aizen asked with an awkward combination of sarcasm and interest.

"Nothing."

Ichigo blocked another blow from Aizen, sending the older man into the the wall opposite of the door. Aizen chuckled at the vain attempt to stop him, and noticed that Ichigo had ran out of the room.

"Now, now, Kurosaki-kun. Do you think running will help?"

- - - - -

"Girls, your loving father is home!" Isshin burst through the door, Nell clinging to his sleeve.

Karin looked up at her father, Yuzu stared at him, straining her senses to see him.

"Dad... get in you body."

"Huh?" Isshin looked down, and realized that he was still in his shinigami form. "Haha, I guess I haven't returned yet. Watch Nell-chan for a second!" He dropped the small arrancar on Karin's lap, causing her to drop her magazine.

Nell giggled at Isshin, as he wandered back into his body. Karin was staring at him with a look of shock and fear.

"Hey, dad; what is he?"

"Who, Nell-chan?"

"Nell ith an arrancar!" Nell spoke up, his grin growing in size, drool starting to flood his mouth.

"You, feel like a hollow."

"Nell wath a arrancar! Now he'th Ichigo-than'th helper!"

"You know Ichi-nii?!"

"Yup! He'th nithe to Nell!"

"Do you know why he isn't coming home?"

Yuzu felt too confused to continue following the seemingly one-sided conversation. "Uh, Karin, who are you talking to? I can sense something, but..."

"Oh, Yuzu! It's okay if you can't see Nell-chan!"

"You can see her, Father?! I thought you couldn't see ghosts!"

"I can now!" He posed in some ridiculously way, while yelling this "new" fact to his children.

- - - - -

A small knock on the door, and a bubbly Orihime popped out of the door. "Ah, welcome, Pesshe-san!"

She grabbed the petrified hollow, and pulled him into the house. Orihime dragged him into the small family-room, where Uryuu sat, looking irritated.

"Uh... tha- thank you... for... letting me... stay." Pesshe said nervously, shivers still going up and down his spine occasionally.

"It's no problem at all, we're happy to have you here during your visit!" Orihime replied, in her usual bubbly tone.

Uryuu just nodded before going back to his medical reports from earlier that day.

- - - - - - - - - -

-feels insanely proud- I finally finished chapter 9. I am grateful that you guys (the readers) are willing to tolerate my now slower pace for this story. I'm still trying to get these chapters out as soon as possible, which doesn't want to seem to happen. Now that school soccer is over, I'm on two teams now... which amazingly enough gives me more free time. Ironic.

(1) Satsu, Zangetsu: Slice, Zangetsu (if you don't know what "Zangetsu" means, you aren't a real Bleach fan! ;D)

REVIEW!


	10. Chapter 10

Holy shit peoples, I'm actually alive! I haven't updated in what? Two, three months?

Well, the inspiration finally hit me... while trying to avoid homework and studying. Sorry this took so long to get out, and I can't offer a long chapter like most seem to be able to pull off after a hiatus. Any-who, enjoy.

Note: Y'know, I'm just gonna stick this in. This little fun-fact has been shoved in my face (a lot), and I want you all to know something: **YES, I KNOW NELL IS A GIRL. I THOUGHT SHE WAS A BOY WHEN I STARTED THIS, AND AM TOO LAZY TO CHANGE IT. DEAL WITH IT.**

** How about this: You guys tell me if I should change Nell's gender midway through the story. I won't go back and edit my chapters, I'm too lazy. But I will switch her gender from chapter 11 and up. Let me know in a review... or you get to live with a male Nell. ;p  
**

- - - - - - - - - -  
Chapter 1o  
- - - - - - - - - -

Orihime brought Pesshe into the spare room of the house. She offered him food, but he reminded her that he couldn't really eat anything. Once he was situated, she left him to his thoughts.

"Why did you let him stay, Orihime?"

"Oh, c'mon Uryuu-kun. He has no where else to stay. Besides, he can help me with cooking!"

Uryuu had to swallow some bile that threatened to come spilling out of his mouth. Over the course of the years, her cooking hadn't improved. He figured that help from a hollow wasn't going to help her much... or his stomach.

"Just don't start a fire..."

"That only happened once!" Orihime defended, childishly.

- - - - -

Ichigo ran down the halls, looking for a window or door that her could use to escape from Las Noches. He knew that if he wasn't concerned with his secret, he would still be fighting Aizen. To his dismay, he had to slow his pace a bit.

"Damn him..." Ichigo said, his path blocked by Ulquoirra and a few lower level arrancar.

"Kurosaki, Aizen-sama does not wish for you to leave yet," the green eyed arrancar stated matter of factly.

"Like hell." He pulled out his sealed zanpakuto, dried specks of blood hindering its glints of light from the near-by window. "I ain't going back for a while... and that 'while' isn't in the realistic future."

Ulquoirra closed his eyes for a few seconds, as if reflecting on the orange haired hybrid's words. When he opened them, his hand moved up to the hilt of his zanpakuto. "Very well then."

"You're not going to make this easy..." Ichigo said to himself more than those around him.

The green eyed arrancar turned to his subordinates, emotionless as ever. "If any of you get in my way, you will die. Trash is not useful to Aizen-sama."

All the arrancar backed away from the fight to be. They had a larger fear of their life than their honor. This was present in how quickly they followed the threat, without showing a verbal acknowledgement.

Ichigo and Ulquoirra jumped at each other, blades clashing loudly. Their expressions remained the same, Ulquoirra, indifferent; Ichigo, determined.

"Get out of my way, Ulquoirra."

"I cannot do that, Kurosaki Ichigo."

Their blades collided continuously throughout the first few minutes of their fight. Clashing reiatsu could be felt throughout half the white palace of Las Noches.

- - - - -

"Nell-chan, breakfast!" Isshin called from the kitchen door.

Karin and Yuzu were already eating, finishing up their last bits of food. They had school, their last year of high school, which demanded a lot out of them, but they tolerated it. Both had already made plans to attend the local community collage, as well as move out... well, Karin had plans for moving out anyway. Yuzu decided to stay at the clinic, as she wanted to be a nurse. The clinic was a good internship for her, even if she did work there just to help her dad.

Nell jumped down the stairs, grabbing a piece of toast and shoving it down his throat within a couple of bites. He then climbed into Yuzu's lap, his chair cushion laughing at his morning antics.

The small arrancar had learned the first time that Karin wasn't the best place to sit, and that Yuzu would allow him to sit with her. Consuming another piece of toast at the same pace as his first.

"Nell-kun, you'll get a stomach-ache eating like that."

"Nell ish fine! Nell can eatth like thith, no pwoblem." He said happily.

After thirty more minutes of family togetherness, Karin and Yuzu went to school. They still had a couple of months left of school, and that meant no slacking off.

- - - - -

Sparks flew as Ulquoirra and Ichigo's blades hit each other again. The arrancar watching the fight were trembling because of the highly concentrated reiatsu being released by the two fighting. Ichigo's wounds weren't closing as fast as he was hoping they would, probably because he was focusing more on fighting and getting out than his well being.

"Kurosaki, I can not allow you to leave. I will leave you on your death bed again if you decide to proceed any farther." Ulquoirra stated, emotionless as ever.

"No thanks."

"Come now, Ichigo-kun. You belong here," a voice said from behind him.

Ichigo turned his head to see that Aizen had followed him. His eyes widened in shock as he followed the brown haired arrancar leader's line of vision to a part of his body where his hole was visible by a slim cresent.

'Crap.'

_'King, let me out! Let me help!'_

Ichigo closed his eyes, 'Shut up, dammit. Not now!' His tone was leaking anger, and Kuroji seemed to back off, he didn't want the wrath of his King to come crashing down on him. No way, he had better ways of wasting his time.

The orange haired hybrid's eyes shot open when he felt a stab through his stomach. It was in millimeters away from a key spot that allowed his reiatsu to work (as well as his hole). He looked down at the blade that stuck three inches out of his body, and looked behind him. Ulquoirra's stoic face inches from his own, a couple small drops of Ichigo's blood on his face.

"Dam... mit..."

"Nicely done, Ulquoirra," Aizen praised. "Now, keep him still."

Aizen raised his hand, and cast a level 65 Raikouhou directly at the temporarily immobilized hybrid. His target starting another bought of getting out of the blade that the stoic arrancar shoved into his abdomen. A brilliant flash of light erupted when the hadou hit its mark.

Once the light faded, Ulquoirra's blade was clean of a body, even if said body's blood still covered half of it. Both leader and follower looked in different directions to locate the temporarily missing hybrid. A trail of blood lead them to Ichigo fairly quickly. He had shunpo'd around a corner, his hand over a massive two and a half inch gap in his side. Dark reiatsu was being emitted from his hand.

"Yare, yare; you are proving to be quite a troublesome boy, Ichigo-kun," Aizen said.

Ichigo shot his head up, and backed up when he realized that Aizen's face was centimeters from his own. He was so frantic, he backed into Ulquoirra, who stood behind him. The orange haired hybrid felt cornered for the first time in over five years, and he did not like it. His eyes started to change color, digging into his hollow reiatsu.

Aizen smirked when he watched Ichigo's eyes change. To him, that was a clear sign that Ichigo was starting to get desperate. Ulquoirra's expression didn't change, but his curiosity seemed to peak out a little through his eyes... without a mask to go with it was new to him.

'I gotta get out of here. I can't take them both on right now. Not to mention I'm starting to lose it,' Ichigo thought, as his eyes scanned for a way out. When he saw the small window he planned on using for leaving earlier, Ichigo used shunpo to get there. Unfortunately, his still cut open stomach and other wounds he hadn't gotten around to healing yet were becoming harder to ignore. Even with his adrenalin racing at what seemed like over a hundred miles a hour.

Aizen was able to get in front of him, his sword drawn again. If Ichigo hadn't stopped during his shunpo, he would have impaled himself.

Ulquoirra came after him from behind, his blade slashing at the orange haired hybrid's back. With Aizen and Ulquoirra attacking at both front and back, Ichigo had transformed his left arm into that of his hollow's in order to level the field a bit.

A few minutes had passed, and Ichigo wasn't fairing very well. His moves were getting more and more sluggish as he lost more and more blood. The wounds that Aizen and Ulquoirra were giving weren't slowing down, which didn't help him at all.

When they stopped for a second, Ichigo and fallen to his knees. His shikai Zangetsu keeping most of his body perpendicular to the ground. The hybrid's breaths were coming out in heavy gasps, blood flowing out of half his body.

'I can't last much longer. I'm already having problems seeing them, let alone reading their movements.'

- - - - -

_Meanwhile, in Ichigo's inner world, Kuroji was pacing. He didn't want to piss off his King any more than he already was, but he couldn't have him die either. If Ichigo died, so would he._

_'There is no way in Hell, Hueco Mundo, Soul Society, or anywhere that I'm lettin' us die now. King is keepin' somethin' from me, an' I wanna know wha' tha' is.'_

_He could feel that his outter body was on the path to death - to never waking up. He would not stand for that._

_'Screw what Ichigo says! I am not gonna die because o' his over inflated ego god dammit!'_

_Kuroji began to unleash his reiatsu and his will throughout the sideways world that belonged to three different persons/ personalities._

- - - - -

Ichigo took one hand from Zangetsu, and clutched his head. Kuroji was adding pain to his body in his attempt to take over. The orange haired hybrid had to surpress a yelp of pain when he felt himself losing more of his vision as well as his control.

"What... the fuck... are... you doing... idiot!"

_'Savin' our hide, King. I ain't gonna die because you're too weak!'_

"Heheheh... that's funny..."

Kuroji halted what he was doing. What was Ichigo talking about?! They were dying, and he was laughing?!

_'King, you've lost it! Ge' in here right now, I ain't ready ta die because of you!'_ Kuroji yelled, his tone getting irritated with each word.

The attackers were looking at Ichigo with curiosity. Who was he talking to? And why was it so funny? Even when he was about to die?

"I see your hollow can keep you entertained... even during a fight that losing could cost you your life," Aizen stated, his kind tone hiding his tyrannical persona.

Ichigo looked up at Aizen, the fire in his eyes growing again. "Nah... that's not what I was laughing about. He isn't very comical..."

"I see."

"Aizen... I'm gonna kill you, and then leave. I think... I was naive back then... leaving you alive and all." With that said, the hybrid charged at Aizen, Zangetsu ready to slice him in half. However, his target was never hit.

Blood flew at his face, covering half of it. To his shock, Ulquoirra had taken the blow. This was something not even Aizen had expected. His take of the attack wasn't in vain though, as he lifted his right hand, a finger pointing at Ichigo. Said finger started gathering power, and Ichigo tried to get away from this blast with Zangetsu, who was being grasped by the black haired arrancar.

Unfortunately, that didn't happen. The orange haired hybrid was hit in his chest, just below his neck (like where Ulqui-chan's hole is). Ichigo's eyes went wide as he was sent flying backwards with his zanpakuto. He looked up from where he fell, his eyes quickly losing their fire.

Ichigo focused all his reiatsu on picking up Zangetsu and standing up. He could barely breath, and his will was the only thing keeping him up.

'Dammit... I don't... have much time... left... I'll deal with Aizen later. Right now... I have to leave. My death isn't going to help right now.'

He raised Zangetsu, and cut a hole in the air. The portal all hollows use to get back to Hueco Mundo or to the living world (the garganta). Ichigo limped/ ran through it, Aizen allowing him to go.

"He'll come back. He always does, since he doesn't belong anywhere else," the brown haired leader said to himself as he turned to see Ulquoirra healing himself. "How are your wounds?"

The black haired arrancar looked at him as passive as ever. "I'll be fine, Aizen-sama."

"Good."

- - - - -

Urahara, Kon, Rukia, and Tesai looked in the direction of the hollow reiatsu that appeared near the shop. Dondochakka was shaking in the corner, afraid that an arrancar would come crashing through the door at any second.

When nothing happened, Urahara looked at the younger shinigami. "Kuchiki-san, would you mind greeting our guest?"

Rukia nodded, she knew this was serious. Anything coming out of a hollow portal was rarely a good thing. Nell and his brothers were the only exception. She walked out of the store, and looked up and the hole in the sky.

The figure limped out of the portal, staggering and losing altitude with each step. He looked down at her, and mixed emotions flooded his senses. His eye-sight was almost gone – the world a land of static and fuzz. However, he recognized who it was, and smirked. She was safe, meaning everyone else was too... most likely. Once that peaceful thought passed, his eyes closed completely, and he allowed himself to fall from the sky.

Rukia's eyes widen in surprise when the figure fell from where he stood. She was also shocked to find that it was Ichigo that was falling from the sky when she recognized his reiatsu signature. Her body jerked to look behind her. "Urahara-san, it's Ichigo!"

With that, she ran to where his body had fallen. Tears began pouring down her face when she saw the state he was in. His reiatsu pulse was insanely weak, his chest wasn't moving up and down like it should, and he was bleeding enough to rival the yearly floods of the Nile River. The biggest hit to her nerves was the hole about two inches in diameter in his upper chest, which was bleeding profusely.

Urahara arrived behind her, his expression grim. He moved her out of the way, and Tessai followed after him, picking up the orange haired boy. They rushed him back to the shop, Rukia following scared half out of her mind, tears flowing down her face.

- - - - - - - - - -

Sorry about taking so freaking long on this chapter. I felt totally out there while writing over half of this, probably because I haven't written anything in a few months that wasn't school related. However, now that my school year has officially ended, and I have about a week and a half until I get to go to summer school I should have chapter 11 out by the end of the month (hopefully I can release it before AX... x3).

Anyways, I'll try to update faster now that I have more time to do said updates and am in a bigger writing mood. All those comments that say something along the lines of "update soon, this story is awesome!" really gave me the motivation to tell myself to stop making lame-ass excuses, and type this damned thing.

And as for the slash pairing I forewarned about in the first couple of chapters... I feel bad for doing this, but there probably won't be any. Of any kind. Due to two circumstances:  
1. I can't write a good yaoi/ shonen ai to save my life  
2. My dad has threatened divorce if he catches me reading or doing anything on the compie yaoi/ homosexual oriented

And I don't want to deal with either (especially the later one). So I out-right apologize for bursting any bubbles that I seem to have blown around you guys.

Thank you for tolerating my long absence from this story, and I hope that won't happen again. Regardless of how busy my summer is. (-.-")


	11. Chapter 11

Well... this is a little later than planned. Be happy it's out. xD Can't guarantee when the next one will come out though. I "failed" three of my classes, therefore, I must focus on my homework (by "fail," I mean I got a B; and I "fucked up" in my English class, aka: C). Yes, three of my teachers for NEXT YEAR have given me homework over break. Ass holes. I have to read the Bible for English! What the hell? I'm as religious as the chair I sit in, why must I read the Bible? Because I'm readin' Puritan literature? Dumb reason.

Oh, before I forget. The is something else I need to address. That is the possible misunderstanding about the ending of the last chapter. Just 'cause I can't write yaoi, doesn't mean I'm gonna write an IchiRuk. It's a rare occasion when I read one of those; why would I write one? If there is IchiRuk in this, it is one sided, and Rukia is the one feelin' it. Ichi holds no feelings towards her (in that way). Sorry for the misunderstandin'. Let's look at as great concern for a close friend.

Ah, for those of you who went to AX; how great was it?! I took over 150 pictures there! Got me a Gin/Kira pic. ;D For those who didn't go to AX, you seriously missed out; especially the GaiaOnline gathering. If you're curious, I'll tell ya about it in a PM.

- - - - - - - - - -  
Chapter 11  
- - - - - - - - - -

Urahara finished the bandaging of Ichigo's body. Over 90 percent of the boy's body was white, instead of the usual tan. He gave a last glance at the boy before leaving the orange haired hybrid to rest.

Rukia was finally composing herself by the time the blond shop owner walked back into the main room of Urahara Shoten. Her eyes and skin around it were red and a little puffy, due to all the crying. She hadn't seen Ichigo in half a decade, and he suddenly pops out of no where, once again on his death bed.

Nell was also very nervous. So was everyone else in the shop. Including Kon, Nell's "brothers," etc.

As Urahara sat down, he closed his fan and stuck it back in his shirt. His expression a mixture of grime and relief, an odd combination, an even weirder one for him.

"How is he?" Rukia asked, her voice still quivering slightly.

"Oh, that," Urahara seemed to perk up a little... typical. "He'll be fine. We both know Kurosaki-san has been in worse conditions than that! Have optimism, Rukia-chan!"

A vein appeared on Rukia's forehead, her temper being quickly reeled in. "Dammit, Urahara! How bad was he?!"

"Rukia-nee-san, calm down please. A dank atmosphere isn't good for that jerk," Kon responded, placing his hand on Rukia's clutched one.

That earned him a smack for the touching. It also was a sign. Rukia was calming down, and she was getting back to her old, too-cool-for-you-with-my-doodles-and-everything-else mode.

Kon rubbed his head, subduing the pain. A small smile graced his lips, he was happy he could help.

"You're right."

- - - - -

Aizen smirked in his chair, he was rewatching the fight he had with Ichigo. He had solidified what he thought he saw. There was definitely a hole in the hybrid's body; a hollow hole. But there was no mask. This peeked his curiosity even more.

'This just makes him even more interesting... I want him. Once I do that... he will be.'

A knock on the door brought Aizen out of his inner contemplation. "Come in."

"Aizen-sama," Ulquoirra bowed deeply when he entered, and crouched before his leader. "I am ready for any task you hold for me."

"That isn't necessary. Right now, we wait. Ichigo-kun needs his rest."

"Hai, Aizen-sama."

The brown haired arrancar leader's smirk grew wider and darker. His plans were unrolling quite nicely so far. He just hoped that "that" would be good enough to work.

- - - - -

_Kuroji sat on one of the few poles that spotted the building infested realm of his king. His king nearby, unconscious. He was contemplating on whether taking over would be beneficial to him in the long run. Once Ichigo woke up, all Hell would break loose if he didn't have control over his body._

_Pros... cons... pros... cons..._

_Pros, temporary control, slaking hunger, being free for a little._

_Cons, merciless crushing, things akin to torture, him never seeing the light of day in any form._

_Yeah, cons definitely held a better hand. So he continued to watch his vunerable king, healing the mental and emotional wounds. The hollow side knew that the shinigami side didn't care about his physical well being, as long as he felt like he did the right thing._

_However, what his king was planning wasn't one of his best ideas; hollow's secret opinion solely. As long as they came out alive and fully intact in the end, he'd go with whatever was thrown at him... even if said things were rudely chucked at him most of the times..._

_A noise had his attention rounded onto his king. It sounded like a whimper. A moan. And it was caked in sadness._

_He went over to his king, and sat next to him. A look of curiosity adorning his features. He watched Ichigo, all his focus was lodged into that activity._

"_...no... 'kaa-san... Renji... Kuroji... no... stop... let me be... I didn't do anything!"_

_Each of Ichigo's words or phrases were separated by about a minute or two of silence, shifting, a moan or whimper here and there._

_Ichigo started shivering after the "let me be" part of his unconscious chatter. He was reliving the death of his mother, killing Renji, the loss of Kuroji's memories, the live dissection, his recent defeat by Aizen. Everything he regretted swarmed in his head, going to fast to settle with just one._

_Kuroji was at a loss for words. He couldn't tell what was wrong. Ichigo had always had an aura of strength and confidence. The one being emitted was one of fear and sadness. The orange haired boy's last statement made Kuroji jump, his hand landing on Ichigo's._

_'What the hell. I'm already gonne git in trouble fer touchin' him.'_

_Kuroji shook Ichigo's hand, then his chest. He didn't want Ichigo in pain, but he didn't know why. Something in the back of his mind was telling him to take care of his king with everything that he was._

_Ichigo's hand subconsciously smacked Kuroji's hand away. This proceeded a curl up._

_'Fuck... he's terrified.'_

"_King..." Kuroji shook the orange haired boy harder this time. "King; wake up."_

"_Go... go... not really there... you..."_

- - - - -

Rukia and Kon sat next to Ichigo's spirit body – Kon still occupying the physical body. After a few hours of sleeping, he had started to twitch, shake, whimper, everything they wouldn't expect him to do. Same words emitted as in his inner world.

Urahara was checking up on him from time to time, but couldn't do anything other than change the bandages. Ichigo's body wouldn't accept outside reiatsu.

- - - - -

"_King! Wake up dammit!"_

_Both of Kuroji's hands were rocking the boy back and forth. He wasn't sure if that was a smart idea, but he needed Ichigo up. Awake. Strong and confident. Not this whimpering child that seemed to permeate the wall they stood on._

"_King... king... grr... Ichigo!"_

_Ichigo's eyes seemed to snap open, his hand instantly snaring the white one's throat. He was hyper-ventilating, his eyes showed that he wasn't all there yet. When Kuroji tried to free himself, his grip tightened._

_Once he calmed down, realization hit him. Kuroji was breathing in faint gasps, and Ichigo felt flesh under his clenched hand. He looked over, eyes widened instantly; he let go just as fast._

"_Sorry Kuroji."_

"_No... no... jus' happy ya let go."_

"_Heh."_

"_Wha's wrong, King?"_

"_Nothing's wrong. Why?"_

"_You were practically cryin' in yer sleep. I got worried."_

_Ichigo's eyes seemed to harden a little. 'No. It's not the real him.'_

"_Why would you care?"_

_Kuroji's eyes widened in shock. Why was Ichigo so cold all of a sudden?_

"_Why?!"_

"_. . ."_

"_Why would I care?! Because we share the same body! Because your damned sadness brought in these damned clouds that are threatenin' to rip apart a fuckin' river! I care what happens to you! To this body! Without you, there is no me! No you! Wouldn't that black haired chick be even more depresse' than she already is?!"_

_Ichigo looked down. He took what was being thrown at him. A crack appeared on the metaphorical walls and fortress he had created around himself. Kuroji sounded just like he used to. He couldn't take as much as he thought he could._

"_Shut up. I don't need to hear that from you of all people. All you care about is your well being. If you could live without me, you'd've killed me by now. I hate you! Everything about you pisses me off!"_

_A shoe connected to Ichigo's head, sending his body flying a few meters. Simultaneously, Kuroji's shoe stomped - along with foot and body attached- into Ichigo's chest._

"_You fuckin' prick! Ya can't look outsi' yer own damned black and white world in a box! I care abou' more than just me! Yer more hollow than I am!"_

_One more stomp, and Kuroji vanished. Gone into the deepest, darkest, loneliest part of Ichigo's mind. The orange haired boy just stared forward in shock, complete and utter shock._

_Slowly, his form started dissolving. He had done something horrible, and couldn't face it right now. Ichigo returned to the conscious side of things._

- - - - -

A small moan came from the waking orange haired hybrid as his eyes opened. He could tell where he was, and who was next to him. Ichigo ignored them, his mind swaying between his options with both Kuroji and Aizen.

"Ichigo...?"

He looked up, finally acknowledging the presenses in the room. His expression showed minor signs of stress and pain; a torrent of emotions swarmed inside of him, despite his appearance.

"Rukia. Kon, good to see you haven't gotten locked up while I was gone."

A solid punch made contact with his shoulder, followed by a hiss of pain.

"You're gone for over a half a decade, and that's all you say to us?!" Kon yelled.

Ichigo looked down, his mind repeating what Kuroji said to him earlier. _Yer more hollow than I am!_ He brought his knees up, wrapped his arms around them, and dug his nails into his legs. Everything was unraveling on him... it was getting to him.

"Shut up."

"No, you listen! We've been worried sick about you for years! Then you literally fall from the sky, bleeding like the spring floods! Then you insult me as soon as you wake up! What the Hell have you been doing these past years?! Losing what little social skills you had?! Destroying all the memories you made here?! You're a fucking prick, Ichigo!"

A mixture of shock, sadness and loathing crawled into his expression. Ichigo slowly pushed himself up to a standing position. His injuries screaming at him to lay back down. He shot a death glare at Kon before vanishing by use of shunpo.

This time, a punch landed exactly where Kon had punched Ichigo. Only this time, it was Rukia causing the pain to Kon.

"Rukia?! Why are you siding with him?!"

"Because I'm his friend, whether he acknowledges that or not!"

She stomped out of the room, and then outside. Rukia had past the concerned looks of everyone else, and scanned for his reiatsu. A task that was near impossible.

After five minutes of standing there, searching, a small flicker caught her attention. It was a small clip of Ichigo's reiatsu. She shunpo'd to it.

- - - - -

Ichigo landed on a tree in a park on the other side of Karakura. His pain racked body couldn't go any farther in one step. The orange haired hybrid sat, with his back against the trunk and closed his eyes.

'Kuroji...'

Nothing.

'C'mon... Kuroji...'

No response.

'I know you can hear me. Please... come out for a second.'

Silence.

'Please.'

_'Why?'_

'I'm sorry... please...'

_'Why?'_

'Why what? I'm trying to apologize!' His tone came off harder than planned, and Ichigo curled into himself a little more.

_'Why would I accept that? You jus' feel guilty. You'll deny i' as soon as ya get the chance.'_

"That's not true!" Ichigo's voice rang unintentionally out loud.

_'Really now? Tha' hole in yer gut startin' ta fill with the shit you pu' in it?'_

'Please... I'm sorry,' Ichigo's tone started to crack. 'Please.'

Void.

"Please..."

Ichigo's reiatsu flickered a little from his control, and he was pulled into his inner world.

- - - - -

Rukia landed near Ichigo on the same branch. His eyes held almost no light, he was staring at the building in front of him, and right through Rukia.

She shook him a little. "Hey, Ichigo. Snap out of it. Wake up."

- - - - -

"_Tell me."_

"_Tell you what?"_

"_Tell me what happened."_

_Ichigo looked at his hollow skeptically. "When?"_

"_You know damn well when! I've been asking for years. I dun thin' yer tha' thick."_

"_Oh..." Ichigo downcast his eyes. "That."_

"_Yeah. Why won't you tell me?"_

"_Because..."_

"_Yer afraid."_

"_Huh?!"_

"_Yer afraid of yer past comin' an' bitin' ya in the ass."_

"_That's not it!"_

"_Then what is it? Why can't you tell me the only memories you have and I don'. The only memories you hide from me?"_

"_It can't help you. It'll hurt me."_

"_Tha's pretty damned vague."_

"_Sorry."_

"_Tell me. I can handle it."_

"_I'm sure you could."_

"_Wha's tha' supposed to mean?"_

"_I can't."_

"_Now ya won' even answer any question I give ya!" Kuroji yelled, and turned to leave._

"_That was the answer. 'I can't.'"_

"_Can' what? Handle it? You?"_

"_Yeah. It's me. Not you who can't handle it."_

"_Yer actin' like yer mom just died again."_

"_In a way... she did."_

- - - - - - - - - -

Hahaha! Chapter 11 is done! Edited quickly, so I could get this out before my sites are sealed shut for a while. Some parts feel rushed, but whatever. I may be able to comment occasionally, but I won't be able to log in.

My next few weeks are going to revolve around something every student hates to their core: homework! Biology, History and English homework. God I can't wait 'til my senior year of HS! I get to drop to CP English instead of this crap AP coarse. xD

Then there's graduation! My freedom is then secured! Yaoi party for one person at my pad. And that one person is me. ;D

**Remember:** I don't know when I can get chapter 12 out. Please be patient.

- - - - -

REVIEW PEOPLE, IT MAKES ME FEEL GOOD ABOUT MYSELF! xD


	12. Chapter 12

I'm back! Homework still incomplete:D I still get to do meh English homework.

Offers for assistance are welcomed... Just be sure you know what you're doing. ;D

Just kiddin'.

Warning: Quickly self read, grammar might not be perfect (when is it ever?).

- - - - - - - - - -  
Chapter 12  
- - - - - - - - - -

Rukia stood, watching the orange haired hybrid stare into space on the tree branch. As the minutes stretched, her worry seemed to increase. His eyes looked dead, his body unmoving, but his reiatsu still pulsing. She could feel it, even if it was hard to keep track of, despite the distance between them.

"Ichigo... wake up," she tried again.

However, the response was the same as the last few attempts. Silence.

- - - - -

_Ichigo stared at the wall where he and Kuroji sat. The clouds darkening quickly, as secluded memories ran through his head. Renji's final limb dangling from his mouth, countless souls now making up his being, failing to slow Aizen down, fear of Soul Society; everything came crashing down... again._

_Kuroji glanced up when he felt something wet hit his head. He scowled._

_'Rain... damn.'_

_The hollow placed a hand on Ichigo's head, pushing it back gently. Yellow and black locked with brown and white. Curiosity and minor irritation facing sadness and fear._

"_King..."_

"_Give me another minute Kuroji... please."_

_Kuroji sighed, but let go of Ichigo. He wasn't going to let his shinigami counter-part out of their inner world without the great mystery being revealed._

_A light drizzle began to fall on the side ways world, both occupants looking up at the clouds. At the same time, the both looked at each other. Determined eyes once again caught uneasy ones._

"_Please, King. Tell me."_

_Ichigo nodded his head. "First; what can you remember?"_

_Kuroji looked a little confused at the question. He knew his king knew. Why did he ask? Why not just get right to the point?_

"_Ya know wha' I remember," the hollow's voice was a little sour, he wanted answers._

"_Please," Ichigo asked quietly. "I need to hear it."_

"_'Kay..." Kuroji glanced down at the wall. He hadn't really even thought of where his memories started again. His coming into existence definitely was older than Ichigo's current feelings of shun toward him. Struggling for power and control of his king's body; he remembered that too. A strange, but vague calm. Then hatred towards the shinigami in control, Kuroji's need for control and power. Ichigo kicking his ass after the last fight for the body. More futile attempts that failed, resulting in long periods of dark fog and light drizzle for him. That tiny arrancar that seemed to have some sort of obsession over his king. Them going to Aizen's to get their barely alive carcass out of Hueco Mundo, recovering, then this. Not too much he could remember. "'Ere's a gap. I recall a strange calm in 'ere, bu' tha's really hazy. Then all tha' calm seemed ta up 'n vanish. You were in my way, holdin' yer throne like ya are now. Ya beat me, an' I haven' been able ta hold a figh' against ya since. Which is weird if ya ask me."_

_Ichigo had to do his best to keep from laughing. Laughing and then punching a hole in the wall he sat on. That calm was still in Kuroji's mind. Even if he didn't know what went on during said calm. Relief seemed to spread through him a little. That calm was enough to give him some form of hope that Kuroji could return to how he was before the entire damned experiment with that bastard of a Gotei captain._

"_That 'calm,' as you put it," the orange haired hybrid paused, containing his emotions. "Was a short time of peace between us. No fighting – unless you count the occasional spare. That lasted the last part of the War, in the time where we needed to work together most."_

_A pause._

"_Ichimaru had his fucking tooth-picker at our throat. Aizen behind him with Inoue. Our death was planned to break her._

"_Then, you pulled me in here. Offered the bargain: 'Le' me deal with this bastard. You can deal with the has-been four-eyes. If she dies, you'll have it pourin' in here, tryin' ta drown every occupant.'"_

_Kuroji looked shocked. This was definitely something he didn't remember at all. Curiosity still held him, so he continued to watch Ichigo. Waiting for more._

"_You transformed my less injured arm into its hollow form. Heh; gave Ichimaru a nice little surprise. Our hand went right through his throat, his head no longer where it should. But... you still had control on the brain, so you went after Aizen next. You were never affected by his zanpakuto, so his illusions didn't work on you. Our combined speed got us behind him, leading to a blade into our chest. Your instant regeneration came in handy there. We caught Aizen off with that, which was a total shock. Gave him a good scratch to the face."_

_Ichigo stopped for a second, controlling his laughter before his continued. "That resulted in our arms getting cut off. Then you ran back here after healing our arms._

"_After that, all I remember is some-how firing a cero at the bastard. Apparently you helped me do that; you didn't stop gloating for hours. The fight between us and Aizen lasted for a good 45 minutes. Us taking more hits then him._

"_Then the buildings started to collapse. Our mission was to distract Aizen long enough, as well as get Inoue out..."_

_Colorful memories took over from there. The ground shook, the ceiling crumbled. Ichigo leaped at Aizen, firing three Kuroi Getsuga Tenshou at the arrancar leader at his sides. To top it off, Ichigo jumped above him, firing another cero at him._

_Then, Aizen was on the ground. He looked unconscious, but Ichigo couldn't shake the rushed feeling he had. He grabbed Inoue and used shunpo to get of Las Noches. They both got out safe, only to have Ichigo collapse from fatigue. _

_The planning and preparations before the final strike killed off most of his sleeping hours, the actual attack massacred it. All in all, the battle lasted two and a half days of non-stop searching, running, and fighting. Ichigo was grateful that they didn't loose anyone important to him during the fight. Yeah, he was sad for their deaths, but all he thought of was sleeping once it was all over._

"_We got out, I left Aizen. I was hoping the building would crush his unconscious body, and we can see how great that turned out to be._

"_After the War, I couldn't go back to school. The gap was too big after two months of ditching. 'Tou-san home taught me for a while, then I had had enough._

"_Then, the alarm went off, I got hit by a hollow, you came out, scared the crap outta every shinigami in the area, which got our butt abducted into Seireitei. Where that freak-show Kurostuchi did some shitty experiments on us. Live body dissection one day, brain investigation another. Then..." Ichigo trailed off. More memories surfaced. This time of Kuroji screaming in pain. "Then... Then came the 'up 'n vanishin' part you mentioned. You lost all the memories... you had of our time as partners... companions even. No, it was a little deeper then that."_

_Kuroji's eyes widened. 'Wait. did we actually like each other more than just partners?'_

"_You should know the rest," Ichigo finished, his eyes once again glaring a hole into the wall._

_'I thin' we were. Fuck.'_

_The rain started to come down harder. Both boys hair flattened and dripping wet._

_A blur of white surrounded Ichigo._

- - - - -

Rukia felt another spike of energy. This one felt a little more content then the panicked one from earlier that brought her here.

Ichigo shifted a little in his spot, eyes remaining unchanged.

"Ichigo..."

- - - - -

_Kuroji held Ichigo in his lap. His chin resting on the orange haired hybrid's head, both of his arms wrapping around Ichigo in a protecting way; light, but firm._

_Ichigo sank into Kuroji's lap, ignoring the fact that this wasn't his Kuroji. This was as close as he had been to the hollow in years. He pushed away logic, and tried to enjoy it._

"_Gomen, King," Kuroji whispered. "I can' preten' like I know wha' was goin' on, bu' I can try."_

"_Don't. Please don't. It's not worth it."_

_Kuroji sighed. His king could be so stubborn. He kissed Ichigo lightly on the top of the head, before shoeing him out._

"_Yer needed ou' there King. That black haired shinigami been ou' there fer a while."_

- - - - -

Ichigo blinked his eyes a couple of times, shook his head, trying to get everything back in check. He glanced up at Rukia, who looked relieved that he finally moved.

"Are you... okay, Ichigo?" She asked caustiously.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

The orange haired hybrid jumped off the tree, followed by Rukia soon after. They started back toward Urahara Shoten. Questions waited in that shop, that - unfortunately – had to be answered.

- - - - -

When Ichigo and Rukia got back to the shop, Isshin was also there (along with Urahara, Nell and his brothers, and Kon). The years that Isshin hadn't seen his son was unleashed as soon as Rukia took her seat, and Ichigo was about to.

"Oh, Ichigo! It's so great to have you back! Come, join your ol' man in a father-son reunion hug of love!" He yelled, tackling the hybrid. This resulted in the usual fight that happened between them before the experiment in Soul Society.

The final result: Isshin being thrown against the wall, complaining that his son was still going through his rebellious stage of life.

"So, Ichigo-san. I have some questions that Nell-chan here didn't seem to have an answer for. Care to fill me in?" Urahara asked from behind his fan.

"Whatever."

"I thought you killed Aizen a while ago. Why is he still alive?"

"During the last battle, I knocked him out, and he became buried in Las Noches rock. I figured he'd be dead. Besides, I was more focused on getting Inoue and myself out in one piece."

"What did you do while you were gone these past five years?"

"Coping."

"With...?"

"That's none of your business Urahara."

The shop owner shrugged before continuing the interrogation. Ichigo answered what he could or would, resulting in vague answers over the span of two hours.

Once Urahara was content, everyone got ready to go to sleep, they closed down shop for the rest of the night. Isshin went back to the clinic, Rukia, Ichigo, Kon, and everyone else stayed at the shop. Ichigo didn't feel like going back to the clinic, even if his family was there.

- - - - -

After a few hours of rest, Ichigo woke up to the darkness that still shrouded the shop. Kon was still asleep (they shared a room), he hoped no one would stop him from leaving, as they should all be asleep. He slowly got up, and used shunpo to arrive at the entrance door to the store. Slowly, the orange haired hybrid unlocked and opened the door, closing it quietly once he was outside.

Ichigo jumped to the roof of Urahara Shoten, and thought on what he would next. He doubted Aizen would pull something soon, but he couldn't shake the feeling that the arrancar leader _would_ do something soon. To get his mind off his swaying decision, he jumped from building to building. The cold early morning climate acting differently than the dry, spiritually loaded air of Hueco Mundo.

He landed on the roof of his old high school. All the lights were off, save for the ones on the outside of the building. Ichigo sat on the edge of the fence that circled the parameter of the roof, over looking the school grounds. His completely black uniform swaying from the small breeze that could only be acknowledged from a higher altitude.

_'Ugh... Why are ya up so early, King?'_

'I don't know.'

_'Yer worried, aren' ya?'_

'I guess.'

_"..."_

'I just feel like something might happen. I can't sleep.'

_'Ya don' thin' tha' Aizen 'ill do anything today, do ya?'_

'I'm hoping not.'

- - - - -

A small alarm went off at Urahara Shoten, sending the owner of said alarm into a woken frenzy. Rukia looked at her phone that had gone crazy it seemed. Hollows seemed to spot the city, and they were huge hollows.

She burst into Kon and Ichigo's room only to find Ichigo gone, and Kon snoring.

"Kon! Wake up!"

"Uh," a sleep slurred voice mumbled from the futon. "Wha..?"

"Get up! We have hollows to deal with!"

"What?!"

They both ran to the front of the shop, past the blond shop keeper. His fan hiding his melancholy expression.

- - - - -

Ichigo's head jerked up from his internal conversation when hollow reiastu overwhelmed his senses. He felt drawn to them, the need to rip and tear flesh started to bubble up.

'Fuck.'

- - - - - - - - - -

Okay. It's done. Hopefully I can get off my lazy ass to put out one more chapter for this before school starts up again on the 29th.

I'm also gonna try to get chapter 2 out for _Restriction_ next, if any of you care. That story isn't getting' much love.

Oh, good news everyone! I think I've finally solidified what I'm gonna have Aizen do with Ichigo. ;D Yup, more plot just got added to the shaky foundation that is this fanfic! Some of you are probably gonna laugh at my 'creativity' for it. xD

REVIEW!


	13. Chapter 13

Yeah, nothin' much happened in the last chapter. It was there for Ichi and Kuro to make amends. ;D

- - - - - - - - - -  
Chapter 13  
- - - - - - - - - -

Ichigo jumped across the buildings, searching for a large group out of the many that seemed to have invaded the city. After a couple of minutes of searching, he came across a group of six. He stared at them for a few seconds, deciding on how to approach them. A small grumble emitted from Ichigo's stomach, and his choice solidified.

His eyes turned yellow and black, a look of hunger overtook his features. The hybrid's body started spreading black reiatsu over itself, widening, lengthening, and growing where needed. Within a minute, a lizard like hollow crouched on the roof was where the hybrid once stood. His tail swishing back and forth in excitement.

'Hang on. Those are...'

_'Adjucha... King.'_

'They smell good...'

_'They should. They have more power than a menos.'_

'Perfect...'

Ichigo climbed down the wall of the building, his nails digging into it. He stayed there, half-way down, his head facing the group. They all looked supplemental. Which one to eat first? Hm... Oh well.

The orange haired hybrid pushed himself off the wall and into the center of the group, attacking an adjucha that looked like a demonic unicorn with claws instead of hooves, and deer antlers. A quick slash with his pale talons, and a bite to its neck. It quickly fell over, and gradually disappeared.

'It's loaded...!' Ichigo thought in excitement.

He turned around just in time to see another adjucha jump at him. This one looked like a deformed ballerina, all puffy in weird places and pointy feet and hands. Its fist rammed into Ichigo's left shoulder before ripping itself out, covered and dripping in black blood.

_"That hurt, adjucha..." _Ichigo growled quietly.

Black reiatsu filled the hole, and pale skin formed over it. The wound was healed, and Ichigo jumped at his new prey.

- - - - -

Rukia ran through the city, killing the hollows she came across. Her focus landed on a certain hollow, its mask appeared to be fused with its body. It had an animalistic figure, like the combination of a crocodile and a large wolf.

'An adjucha?!'

"_Shinigami..."_ It said.

Without warning, a large amount of pain erupted in Rukia's right leg. A quick glance down showed the large amounts of blood seeping out of her leg, four large gashes in her pants. She turned her attention back to the first threat just as its jaws were about to rip her head off. Shirayuki's clean white blade became wedged in its muzzle. A paw came up in an attempt to break it.

"Dammit..."

- - - - -

Ichigo ripped the arm off another adjucha, its piercing cry sounded off just as it was eaten. The orange haired hybrid blasted a cero behind him when he felt a rapidly approaching reiatsu. Then a small wave of pain swept through his body as his arm flew off and forward a few feet. His spine-tingling screech filled the air before his arm was back again. This time, ripping the offending adjucha's head off and swallowing it.

- - - - -

Just as the crocodile wolf chimera adjucha was about to snap at the black haired shinigami again, a blast of glowing black energy shot through its head. The shock wave sent its body about a meter away as it dissolved. A loud scream echoed through the city.

Taking advantage of the situation, the other adjucha lashed out at Rukia from its hiding spot. Only this time, she was able to stop it from causing her harm.

"First dance; Tsukishiro."

She jumped out of the circle, as the large pillar of ice shot up and around the adjucha. It then shattered, as did the creature inside it.

Rukia turned towards the source that had killed the adjucha that went after her head. A mass of about three or four abominations were (what looked like) arguing... or was it fighting? She couldn't tell, nor did she care. The black haired shinigami charged at the group, Shirayuki and her wielder ready to cut down anyone or anything that stood in their way.

- - - - -

Ichigo's head shot up when he felt Rukia's approaching reiatsu. He had a limb from a fourth adjucha in his mouth, dangling. The other two on his right front and back left. Within a second, the one to his right ran towards the rapidly nearing foe, and jumped at her.

Rukia raised her blade, and slashed at the adjucha. A small fight breaking out between the two.

The orange haired hollow hybrid took the initiative, and attacked the last adjucha. Within seconds, Ichigo was swallowing the last one that posed a threat to him. He then turned towards Rukia and her problematic adjucha. That was when an idea popped into being.

Rukia brought her blade down on the adjucha again, missing yet another shot at killing it. This one was much more agile than the other ones she had fought. It had avoided getting fatally wounded with each stroke she had sent to it.

A loud screech once again ripped through the air, and the adjucha started vanishing. Rukia couldn't drop her guard though, as pale claws came hurtling towards her head after going through the adjucha. Rushing wind wept past her, the lizard-like hollow sliding to a halt behind her. Small streams of blood trickled down her cheek; two of the nails had touched upon her face, about a centimeter under her right eye.

The black haired shinigami turned around quickly, a silent and unofficial staring contest starting between Ichigo and Rukia. Rukia lost, when Ichigo started talking. His voice recognizable to only those who had heard it when he was in this form before.

"_Shinigami..."_

He was doing his part.

Ichigo licked the blood off his fingers, stopping midway. A shiver of anticipation went through his body at the taste of highly concentrated reiatsu in her blood. His eyes showed only happiness and eagerness.

"_You will die. The natural order will be carried out."_

"Wha-what?!" Rukia's eyes wided. "There's no way a hollow is going to kill me!"

"_Oyatsu _(1)_... You will be tasty."_

He was playing it well.

Rukia charged at Ichigo, her blade ready to kill for the insult so easily thrown at her. He dodged the blade as if he saw it coming from a few kilometers away. Ichigo used shunpo, and landed on the side of the building he came down originally.

Enraged, Rukia went after him, using shunpo as well. Her blade hit the building with great force, frost starting to grow from the deepest part of the damage to the building. A quick glance up gave Rukia a view of the lizard-like hollow 'smirking' down at her.

"_Ne, shinigami. Too bad I have other things to do. I'll be back later."_

Ichigo turned around, and shunpo'ed away from the pissed shinigami. Vanishing completely from sight and sense. It was as if he was never there. The only proof was the two scratches on Rukia's cheek.

Too bad he played the role perfectly.

"Fucking hollow," Rukia mumbled to herself, following the trail of another adjucha invader.

- - - - -

Isshin fought against the last adjucha that came out near his home and clinic. Yuzu watched the patients inside, knowing something threatening was outside and being dealt with.

When he was done, he informed Yuzu and left. He had a couple other things to attend to.

- - - - -

Dusk hit the worn city of Karakura seemingly way too late. Adjucha kept popping up just about every hour. All shinigami and those with usable spiritual abilities were exhausted from the reiatsu spent keeping the city safe from too much harm.

Rukia slowly limped to the Urahara Shoten. The blond shop owner and his close friend – Isshin - were talking on the porch. Isshin was in his shinigami form, a few scrapes here and there, but looking fine otherwise.

"Ah, Kuchiki-san. Welcome back," Urahara greeted, waving his fan along with his hand. "You look like you had a busy day today. Have you seen Ichigo-san? I forgot to talk to him this morning as he ran out the door."

"_What do you need, Urahara?"_ A syrupy voice questioned from the roof of a neighboring building. He was lying down like the Sphinxes of Egypt; legs tucked into his stomach, arms out directly in front, head looking down at the shinigami below him.

All three outside occupants looked shocked at the hollow subtly claiming to be Ichigo, who was lying on the roof without a care. Urahara and Isshin didn't seem too surprised though. However, Rukia recognized him immediately and drew her zanpakuto.

"I'll kill you this time, you fucking hollow!"

She jumped at Ichigo, who simply rolled to the side to avoid the white blade.

"_Calm down bitch. I ain't gonna hurt you."_

"Like hell! I bet you were planning on eating me the first time you saw me!" Rukia's voice was filled with rage and impatience.

"_Really? I never planned on eatin' you the first time I saw you walking through my wall."_

The black haired shinigami charged at him, thinking the key he gave her to his identity was a lie.

Ichigo grabbed her blade, black blood flowing slowly from the small cut it caused. He brought the blade down, gold eyes staring through the mask at Rukia. His reiatsu increased, applying enough pressure to let her know that he could kill her if he felt the urge to do so.

"I'll fucking kill you, you damned hollow."

"Now, now. I don't think killing Ichigo-san will solve your stress problem Kuchiki-san," Urahara said, appearing behind the black haired shinigami. His fan hiding his face, but his eyes bearing down at the two on the roof.

Ichigo let go of Shirayuki, his forelegs landing on the roof of the building. Rukia's head jerked from Ichigo to Urahara in a repeating pattern.

"Why are you protecting it?!"

"_Because he doesn't want you killing me; stupid, aristocratic shinigami."_

"Ichigo..."

Isshin landed next to his son, a warning glare sent his way. Said son rolled his eyes – if that is possible for hollows.

"Why not join us in your usual form, this looks a little awkward."

"_Since when are you one for caring about your appearance?"_

A punch came out of no where, landing on Ichigo's mask. It slowly cracked, the left side (the one with all the red lines) falling apart. His visible face presented the usual annoyed scowl, his eyes still black and yellow though.

"That's what you get for lowering your gaurd!" Isshin laughed triumphantly at his son's pissed expression.

Slowly, Ichigo transformed back into his human-shaped form. Calling it a shinigami form was incorrect, as his hollow hole was there in his stomach, hidden at the moment it may be. His expression remained unchanged after the change.

"I-Ichigo?!"

The orange haired hybrid's attention was turned towards the small shinigami. "What?"

"You...? How...? Why...?"

"Complete sentences Rukia." He said quickly, while knocking on her head as if it were a door. "Those make communicating easier."

A swift punch went through Ichigo's clothes, stopping midway through his hollow hole. An even more shocked expression printed on Rukia's face at the lack of contact with flesh. Ichigo rolled his eyes while pulling her fist out of his stomach.

It took a few seconds for everything to get back into gear. "What the fuck was that, Ichigo?!"

"Your fist going through my gut?" Ichigo asked in mock innocence.

That earned his a smack to his skull. "Why didn't my fist hit your stomach?! You may be in spirit form, but I can still touch you!"

"Ne, Kuchiki-san. Haven't you figured it out yet?" The blond shop owner questioned, a tone that says 'how oblivious are you?'.

"No..."

"How do you think I was able to turn into a hollow? Magic? Concentrating my reiatsu? Well, yeah, I gotta do that, but... c'mon Rukia use that 150+ year old brain of yours! You know I have a hollow."

Her face remained in its shocked expression, the information slowly sinking in. Unfortunately, it was sinking in too slow for Ichigo's liking. He took off his black hooded haori and let his gi fall and dangle over his obi and hakama. The hole sat there proudly against the tan skin.

"When did... this happen?"

"You remember the last time I went to Soul Society?"

"Kurotsuchi-taicho did that?!"

"Encouraged it is probably more appropriate. Remember those experiments he did on me?" Ichigo asked, a hint of accusing sarcasm in his voice.

"Me and Renji tried to get you out of there before it got too drastic!"

"Really now? That's new."

"How could you not assume we'd try to help you?!"

"Well, we can start with: you didn't seem to be!"

"That doesn't mean we weren't!"

"Ya could've tried harder! You have no idea what the hell happened in that damned place, do you?! You have no idea what happened afterwards, do you?! Hell, you haven't even seen me in half a decade!"

"Who's fault do you think that was?! You threatened us with death if we followed you!"

"Yet you still didn't follow?! Inoue did something similar in the past, what changed your mind?!"

Rukia's blade flung out from its resting place, millimeters from Ichigo's nose. Tears were welling up just below the surface. All three males had their full attention on both Rukia and Shirayuki.

"How dare you say I didn't care...! I broke in twice into the 12th division labs searching for you! And twice they attacked me as if I was a ryoka. Nii-sama almost killed me the second time!"

"What got shoved up his ass? I thought he turned over a new leaf."

"Not with this, he didn't."

"Huh. I owe him a good kick in the ass when he leaves Seireitei..."

"Why the hell are you picking a fight with Seireitei now?! All these fucking hollows and what-not are starting to emerge, yet all you can think about is going against your side?!"

"My side isn't Seireitei's side, Rukia!"

"What are you talking about?!"

"I. Don't. Care. What. Happens. To. Seireitei." Ichigo dragged the sentence out as if the black haired shinigami was only 4 years old.

"How can you not care?!"

"Simple. I'm not a shinigami. I want nothing to do with the place that helped carve a hole in my gut."

"So... who are you with...?"

"No one."

An uncomfortable silence claimed the area. Glares being sent from the orange haired male as well as the black haired female. Isshin and Urahara glanced at each other, each thinking a similar thought: Let's stop this before it gets worse.

"So... Ichigo-san... what do plan on doing now that you're healed up?" Urahara asked, hiding behind his fan.

"Don't really know. I still have to get back at Aizen for almost killing me again."

"So...?"

"I'll stay here a while. Once he's gone, I can finally relax at home."

"You mean you're coming back here after this?" Isshin asked his son, a bit surprised.

"No. I have a small home in HM. No one bothers me there except for Aizen. He's found it extremely entertaining watching my every move."

"So, you're going to help Soul Society then?"

Ichigo thought for a moment. Unfortunately for him, his goals and Soul Society's goals intertwined. However, the (modified) saying: _The enemy of my enemy is my friend (for now)_. bubbled into his thoughts. He'd kill Kurotsuchi if he ever saw him again, regardless of who he was siding with at the time.

"Unfortunately, that's what it looks like. However, there are certain people I will not hesitate to turn on if I ever see them. I warn you now."

- - - - - - - - - -

Haha, chapter 13 is late... big surprise! xD

Well, things should start to pick up next chapter. Hopefully. I'm not gonna give you guys an approximate deadline, as I'll most likely miss it.

(1) _Oyatsu_ : snack inbetween meals - correct me if I'm wrong or off a little

Please note that Rukia hasn't seen Ichigo's completed mask in a while. Her mind was in the fight and her temper is therefore short, she did not realize it was Ichi.

On the topic of me having Ichi stand on all fours as a hollow, that's just how I see him when he's calm. I drew a picture of it actually, it's on my DA (I think it's my homepage in my profile). I see Ichi fighting on two legs, but wandering and what-not on four.


	14. Chapter 14

_**ATTENTION READERS:**_** From here on out, I will be switching Nell's gender to its rightful female side. With Nell's "evolution" in recent chapters, I don't have much of a choice – especially since I plan on using said "evolved" form (please note this as an extremely minor spoiler). ;D**

Bwahaha! One year anniversary for the story! xD

Sorry people, I couldn't help but release it now.

- - - - - - - - - -  
Chapter 14  
- - - - - - - - - -

The group of four walked into the Urahara Shoten, in an unusual silence. Each thinking something about the predicament they were in. Urahara was trying to figure out a plan to solve the final drop of his sin involving the Hougyoko. Isshin was curious as to what Ichigo was up to, seeing as how his son seemed to like Hueco Mundo more than the other worlds. Rukia was still in shock from her discovery about Ichigo. Said orange haired hybrid was wondering how he got into the whole mess.

They sat around a small table, waiting for someone to break the ice of the topic. After about five minutes, the orange haired hybrid decided to speak.

"Rukia."

"What?"

"I need a favor."

Both adults watched the interaction. The two speaking were acting as if it was their first meeting, and were shy.

"What is it?"

"I'm going back to HM soon. Could you bring some shinigami to help with Aizen's followers? I can deal with Aizen, but not his whole fleet – which is gathering more by the day."

"Bu-"

"Dad, can you go with her? Or are you in the same boat as Urahara?"

"Nah, I'll go with Rukia-chan. It's been a while, and I need to see how Soul Society has changed since your escapades in there." His last sentence lightened the mood greatly; everyone broke into a smile of some sort.

"Good. I don't care who you bring, just think before you bring them. Kurostuchi, I will kill; no questions, hesitations, or anything will stop me when it comes to him. Byakuya wouldn't be smart either, seeing as how we never got along, and if what Rukia said is true, a fight will break out."

"What'll you do, Ichigo?" Isshin asked him. Urahara had the same question shining through his hardly visible eyes.

"I'm gonna wait here with Urahara. There is no way in Heaven or Hell or anywhere else for that matter, that I will go back there without doing some sort of damage."

"What sort of 'damage?'"

"Well, let's say: a bird in the hand is worth two in the bush."

Rukia looked at Ichigo, perplexed at the saying. What does that mean? However, Isshin and Urahara nodded in understanding.

"Alright! Rukia-chan, let's go!" Isshin yelled, grabbing the black haired shinigami and opening the portal to Soul Society. "When should we come back?"

"As soon as possible."

"See ya in the morning son!" The eccentric black haired shinigami announced before dragging Rukia through the doors.

Ichigo turned to Urahara, a partially serious look on his face.

"Is there something wrong, Ichigo-san?"

"Actually, there is. Set up that portal to Hueco Mundo you did on my first trip in there."

"Couldn't you just open the garganta by yourself?"

The orange haired hybrid smirked. "Now where's the fun if I'm going to be helping them directly? I told you before: I'm on neither side in this fight. Our interests may be similar, but that doesn't mean I have to make it easy on those damned shinigami."

"You're starting to sound a little like Aizen, Ichigo-san."

"I just want to have a little fun before I snuff him off the existing planes. As I recall, you do something similar from time to time as well."

"Hehe. Alright then."

- - - - -

Isshin followed Rukia out of the circular double traditional doors. They stood in front of the thirteenth division barracks with a rushed air about them.

"Rukia-chan, let's see the old man before anything else."

"Old man?"

"The soutaicho."

"Right."

They turned towards the first devision barracks, locking on to Yamamoto's reiatsu. The two dark haired shinigami flash stepped in the direction of their quarry.

- - - - -

Yamamoto raised an eyebrow at the feeling of a reiatsu that hadn't been around in decades. 'Kurosaki Isshin...' He thought as he turned to face the former captain and the young Kuchiki. "Why are you back, Kurosaki?"

Rukia bowed formally, even if she wasn't acknowledge verbally. Isshin merely smirked.

"I got a request for ya Genryusai-dono."

"What would that be?"

"Sou-chan is still alive, and my son is planning on finishing his business with him. He plans on infiltrating the remains of Las Noches and would like some back up."

"The answer is no, Kurosaki," the old leader answered without missing a beat, in a tone that declared finality.

Rukia's eyes shot up at Yamamoto. They showed shock at his defiant answer. Soul Society owed Ichigo so much, and the general didn't seem to get it. "Soutaicho, why?! Ichigo has done so mu-"

"My answer is no, Kuchiki. Know your place, and remain quiet." His order was backed by a raise in his reiatsu.

Isshin walked in front of the now trembling shinigami, using his reiatsu to cancel the oppressing one. "May we hear your reasoning, Genryusai-dono?"

"That hybrid has been nothing but trouble. He has killed shinigami on a quest to fulfill his own desires. He is not worth sacrificing more soldiers for."

"Have you failed to notice that he had a very good reason for doing the things he has done? Rescuing Rukia-chan here from a meaningless death. And the killings he's done against you is because he was experimented upon because you people couldn't accept what he was. You'd do the same if put in his situations, and you-"

"His actions have been against Soul Society none the less. Therefore, I will not allow any shinigami to join in his little escapade to finish something he swore he had finished. This is merely his own actions coming back at him. I believe you would label it as karma."

"Soutaicho, with all due respect, Isshin-san is right! We're the reason Ichigo is the way he is now! We would've been all killed by Aizen if it weren't for him!"

"Rukia-chan..."

"Kuchiki, hold your tongue. If you cannot do that, then leave."

"Yes... sir..."

"Kurosaki, my answer remains the same. No."

Isshin looked at Yamamoto in disappointment. "You still haven't changed, even after fifty years. No consideration for those under you. I thought you'd change, but an old dog really can't learn new tricks such as kindness and forgivness."

"Leave Kuchiki at the thirteenth devision before you leave again, Kurosaki." With that, Yamamoto turned away from the two companions and their asking for help.

"Genryusai, I hope you will forgive this act of rebellion as well," Isshin said, grabbing Rukia and leaving the soutaicho's office.

- - - - -

"_Oi, Kuroji!" Ichigo voiced loudly from the deserted city within his mind._

_A white form looked over from the shady side of the building's wall. "Yes, King?"_

"_Remember what we planned."_

"_Yeah, yeah."_

"_If it's lost, you are to stop it."_

"_I remember the plan, King. Get off my back."_

- - - - -

Rukia walked a good foot behind Isshin when he let go of her. Her thoughts were clouded in the blunt refusal of help they had come for. She wasn't even paying much attention to where she was following Isshin to. The black haired shinigami barely even registered the sound of a door sliding open.

"I-Isshin-san?!"

"Hey, Jyushiro-san!"

The sound of her shocked captain brought Rukia out of her thoughts. Isshin brought them here? Why? She looked up at her surprised captain, then back at Isshin.

"To what do I owe the visit, Isshin-san?" Ukitake asked after the initial shock wore off.

"Well, Genrysai-san's being his usual self."

A short chuckle escaped the long haired captain. "What did you ask him for?"

"Ichigo is going the storm Hueco Mundo again. Seems he didn't kill Sou-chan for some reason."

"Ah, how is Ichigo-kun?"

"He's alive and kickin'. Quite literally at some points."

"So he needs help," it wasn't a question. "Yamamoto-soutaicho declined quite bluntly, didn't he?"

"Unfortunately, yes."

"You're going to go against it, just like the last time he declined something you asked for."

"You know me too well, Jyushiro-san," Isshin replied, a small laugh escaping at the end.

"Judging by Rukia's presence, you want to take her with you?"

"Yeah. She's one of the few that Ichigo trusts. Even if it is a fraction of what it was years ago."

"Well, judging from that," the white haired captain paused for a second, thinking. "I won't be able to stop you either."

"Haha! Thanks Jyushiro-san!"

"It's either that, or her going out on her own. Right, Rukia?"

She jumped at the sudden addressment. Rukia bit her lip, and and nodded, not looking at her captain.

"It's settled then. Go on and help Ichigo-kun."

Both Rukia and Isshin bowed, smiling.

"I owe ya a drink when we get back."

Ukitake laughed. "I'll hold you to that, Isshin-san."

"I'm sure you will," Isshin said, a chuckle in his voice.

The two dark haired shinigami left the office. Rukia opened the doors to the human world, and led Isshin through.

- - - - -

"_King..."_

"_They're back aren't they?"_

"_Yup."_

"_Their numbers are still two, right?"_

"_Yeah."_

"_Not surprising. The old taicho ain't one to forgive for the reactions that are brought from his own actions."_

- - - - -

Ichigo's eyes opened, his chocolate brown sight taking their sweet time in adjusting to the light of a new dawn. After he had talked with Nell about taking her to Hueco Mundo to finish off Aizen, he had retreated to the park. There, he feel asleep in a tree, spending half that time talking with Kuroji.

He stood up on the branch, a short light-headed feeling crashed into him from the quick position change. "Ugh..."

Ichigo jumped off the branch after quickly dropping the dizzy feeling, taking his time in arriving to Urahara's shop.

'Even if it isn't their fault they couldn't bring more, I'll let them wallow for a little,' he thought smugly.

- - - - -

After thirty minutes, Ichigo looked down at the small shop inbetween two modern buildings. Rukia was on the porch, waiting for him to return in order to tell him the news he was already aware of. A fun idea formed in his mind, and he transformed into his hollow form. His tail twitched a little before he vanished.

Rukia was watching the streets, unaware of the presence behind her. That is, until a slight tickling sensation started to prickle at her neck. At first, she passed it off as a bug or her hair, but it gradually began to lengthen. Just as she was about to swat at the area behind her, a pale claw wrapped around her throat.

"_Shinigami..."_

'Fuck!' Rukia thought, grabbing her zanpakuto.

"_You smell good."_

She drew her blade, and cut off the threat's hand that was clutching her throat. A cackle sounded behind her, then to the side. Rukia turned toward the hollow, only to scowl and kick the hollow in the head.

"Ichigo, you ass!"

His hollow skin broke apart, his hand back. He was still laughing, but it was slowing at a descent pace.

"Couldn't help it. Maybe I should do that to that old taicho for what he said to ya." Ichigo said, finally getting himself back together.

Rukia's head lowered. "Sorry we couldn't being more to help Ichigo. Even I'm not supposed to be here."

A strong hand rested on her head. "In all honesty, I wasn't expecting more than just you. I'm sure old taicho is still pissed at what I did. Hell, I'm still pissed," he said, and walked into the shop. "C'mon. We're leaving. Can't have ya dragged back before we go, can we?"

Isshin and Urahara looked up at the two coming into the shop. Both had smiles on, only one was hidden behind a fan.

"Ichigo, you ready?" Isshin asked.

"Nell'th ready!" She said, popping her head over Urahara's shoulder.

"Good. Urahara, the gates ready, right?"

"Yup."

"Excellent. If any shinigami come for Rukia, they can use that and try to find us."

"We're not using it?!" Rukia all but shouted.

"Why the hell would we need to? I can open the garganta, remember?"

"Then what was the point of telling Soul Society your plan?!"

"I dunno."

The short shinigami kicked Ichigo in the shin before crossing her arms and glaring.

"Well, let's open the garganta down in the basement. Might be a bit harder to detect from there."

The four followed Ichigo down, and they watched as he drew Zangetsu. A quick cut across space, and his hollow reiatsu seemed to manifest across the air he cut. It slowly ripped open the air, creating a portal into darkness.

Ichigo sheathed his zanpakuto, and turned towards the group. "We're gonna land a good mile away from my home. From there, we'll go to Las Noches."

Nell jumped onto Ichigo's shoulder as he turned and walked into the portal. A quick glance back, and Rukia followed, then Isshin. Urahara waved them away with his fan.

"Come back alive," he said cheerfully as the portal closed.

- - - - - - - - - -

Yeah... I hate this chapter. Nothing happens! Dx However, stuff starts to get fun after this chapter. So that'll give you all something to look forward to. Reviews make me go faster... -coughcough-

Happy Halloween:D

**Review people!**


	15. Author Note and Preview

- - - - - - - - - -

HIATUS NOTICE

- - - - - - - - - -

Sorry guys, I know a lot of you are gonna be pissed at me for doing this. I'm putting "Tergiversate" on an unknown time span hiatus. I don't have the inspiration to write more, but I didn't have much to begin with for this. I feel really bad, seeing as how I have the rest of it planned, I just can't bring myself to write more. **Sorry!** Dx

In a pitiful attempt at making you happy, here is a preview of my next multi-chapter fanfic, "Una Luna Roja" (won't be released until I'm done typing it):

_After ten minutes of beating, Ichigo had had enough of the torture. He got it enough at home, for reasons just as ridiculous as the villagers and his hair color. They hadn't been totally wrong in saying that they hadn't seen him before, as he was usually only out occasionally, and that was at late times in the night._

_Once he was sure that the mob had left, he slowly cracked an eye open towards the glowing moon. He didn't know if it was blood in his eye, or if the moon really was trying its hardest to mirror the color of his blood. The orange haired teen slowly brought himself to the nearest wall before ripping his shredded shirt off. That was difficult though. His elbow was shattered, and he had lost the feeling in his legs._


End file.
